Messing around
by random-chatterbox
Summary: Inu is a punk who got dumped, while Kag is a skewl prep who feels her life is incomplete. Trying to get back at his ex Inu goes after Kag but will his charms work? and if they do will he get more than he bargained for?
1. the punk kid

Summary: Au… highskewl fic… Inuyasha is the punk kid who is always in trouble, not to mention a real playa. Kagome is the preppy, rich, popular skewl girl, not to mention in the skewl choir. They both go to the most prestigious skewl in the country. Will his charms work on this girl??(Inukag… OOC)

Just a warning all the people are really out of character and I just rote this story for something to do… if you don't like it deal with it and get over it because I don't care… if you like it then review… simple enough?? Oh and this is a alternate universe and high school fic... again if you don' like it deal with it and get over it…

Messing Around 

"Arrg," moaned the silver haired boy as the light illuminated his features. He slowly forced his eyes open but quickly shut them after he saw the full extent of the suns rays. " Shit what time is it?" he said groggily, grabbing randomly at his desk for his phone. When he finally clutched the small object in his hand he pressed at the buttons trying to make the thing turn on. " Damn thing" he swore when it wouldn't turn on. Finally he gave up trying and dumped it next to his bed. Looking around and seeing nothing but mess he decided he should probably get up and check the time. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he slowly forced himself into a sitting position, then gradually worked up to a standing position. Seeing all the mess and realizing that walking around barefoot in his room was a danger hazard he tried to get out as quick as possible. Then he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen yawning. " Yo Fluffy what's up?" asked the youth when he saw his older brother in the kitchen making coffee.

" Inuyasha, talk like a normal person and don't call me that," replied his brother coldly.

" Geez man you need to lighten up a bit," said Inuyasha jumping over the couch, and then making himself comfortable on it.

" No Inuyasha, you need to be more serious. Listen you'll be starting at Shikon high next week and I don't want you stuffing up. You'll need to work hard to keep that scholarship,"

" Huh, not to worry Fluffy I'll be on my best behaviour," he said while flashing his best smile.

" Those cheap smiles might work on those girls but they have no effect on me so don't even bother," said Sesshomaru while taking a sip of his coffee.

" Yeah the ladies love me don't they?" said Inuyasha with a huge smirk on his face. Sess just snorted, grabbing a paper and starting to read it. Inuyasha just lay back down on the couch and stretched out to his full length. Grabbing the remote on the side table he stared to surf the channels to find something to entertain him. Flicking through the channels he realized there was nothing to watch so decided he should probably get changed into something more than what he had on. Which at the moment was only a pair of boxers. He headed toward his room dragging his feet and slouching wanting to go back to bed. Once he got to his room he tiptoed in the bare spots trying to dodge all the clutter on his floor. Looking around for some clothes to wear he saw his phone lying on the floor and realized he still hadn't checked the time. He jumped over to it picked it up hoping that now he was awake he would be able to turn the thing on. He moved his thumb over the on button and held it there until the screen lit up to life. He smiled at his brilliance. The screen read 2:30pm, Inuyasha sighed and thought 'damn another eleven hours till its time to sleep'. He started looking around his room again for some clothes to put on. He spotted a pair of jeans and a red shirt near his closet. ' Now the only trouble is getting to them,' he thought while looking for a big pole or something he could use to retrieve his clothes. A smile graced his face when he saw a skiing pole. He grabbed it and then used it to grab his clothes. He grinned as he got hold of his clothes and put them on. He then stuck his phone into one of his pockets and started to look for his shoes. " Shit where did they go?" he questioned out loud. At that moment Sess came to the door with a frown on his face.

" Hey, didn't I tell you to clean this junk up?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the things he saw in his younger brothers room.

" Yeah I'm getting around to it. Bro, you shouldn't stress so much it's bad for you. Well I'm going down to the skate park," came Inuyasha's reply and he made a massive jump to get over all the junk on his floor. 

" Inuyasha get back here and clean this stuff up," said Sess calmly folding his arms.

" Look 'dad', I said I would get round to it so just chill," said Inuyasha as he ran down the hall. When he got to the stairs he made a jump off the balcony and landed gracefully on his feet. Sess came down the hall after Inuyasha.

" Haven't I told you not to do that?" asked Sess.

" Feh, it's not like I'm going to hurt myself. I'm half demon for crying out loud,"       

" Yes but I'm full demon and WILL hurt you if you do it again,"

" Whatever. See ya round dinner, okay Fluffy," yelled Inuyasha as he ran into the living room. ' Now where the hell did I put them' he thought as he chucked cushions off the couch. Then ducking down and looking under the couch he saw the items he was looking for. He made a grab for them and pulled them out. He held the dirty skate shoes up in the air in triumph. He then placed them on the ground and put them on. Seeing the mess he had caused from his search he quickly yelled, " Okay Sess I'm going now," and ran toward the door picking up his skateboard and hat on the way there. He quickly placed the cap over his messy hair and fluffy dog-ears making sure the hat covered them completely. He then opened the door and placed his board down, getting on he board he propelled himself down the driveway and onto the path.

Okay my first chapter… like it or not it's here…   


	2. snobby gurl

Next chapter… if u like it review… if u don't… then u can kiss my $$… I don't own anything in this fic besides the ideas I incorporated into it… If you recognise a label or catch phrase I most likely don't own it… so don't sue me because   Messing Around 

" Kagome, wake up dear," came a soft voice. Kagome opened her eyes and yawned as a she gazed upon her light pink roof. She then looked at who had woken her up to see her maid, Kaede smiling lightly down at her. " Kagome, it's time for your yoga class," said the maid as she opened the curtains and placed some clothes at the edge of Kagome's bed.

" Thankyou Kaede," said Kagome as she placed her sheets across the other side of the bed, then got up making her nightgown flow down to her ankles. She stifled a yawn and headed toward the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she brushed her long raven hair and pulled it into a high bun before taking off her nightgown. She turned the tap and let the warm water run for a while before she stepped into the shower and felt the warm water jets hit her skin. She sighed as she lathered up some shower gel all over her body. She rinsed it off and washed her face before stepping out of the shower again. Getting a towel she wrapped it around her body and went back into her room. When she entered her room she saw Kaede had already left so shut her door and started to get changed. She put on denim hot pants and a black tank top. Of course both were designer labels and were extremely expensive. Once she was dressed Kagome went down stairs to her personal gym built into her house.

" Okay Kagome are you ready to go?" asked her instructor.

" Yep," she replied enthusiastically.

" First position," the instructor said while demonstrating a position that looked really difficult. Kagome nodded and got into the same position. After an hour of different positions Kagome finished and went back up to her room to change. Once she got to her room she walked to her wardrobe to see what she had to wear. " Oh I have nothing to wear," she cried exasperated. She looked through her walk in wardrobe, which was probably the size of normal room and cried out in defeat. " Kaede! Can you come and help me?" she cried out waiting for her maid to arrive. Around a minute later Kaede appeared at the entrance of the wardrobe. " Quick I need help," exclaimed Kagome when she saw Kaede.

" What can I do?" asked the older woman.

" I have nothing to wear!" said Kagome pouting slightly.

" Oh that's nonsense child. You have plenty of clothes," said Kaede motioning to all Kagome's clothes.

" Aww, but I can't pick one to wear," whined Kagome. " Can you help me?" Kaede nodded and went through some of Kagome's clothes. She had them sorted onto four racks summer, winter, autumn and spring. Kaede went to the summer rack and picked out a nice baby blue halter neck and a pair of slightly flared jeans.

" There you go. You'll look lovely in this," exclaimed the woman.

" Thankyou so much Kaede, I don't know what I would do without you," said Kagome hugging the small lady. " You know your like a mother to me, since I don't see my real one that often. Don't get me wrong, I know to keep up our fortune she has to travel a lot and I am grateful to her,"

" Yes child your mother is very busy. I'm just glad that you know that you have me and I'll always be there for you"

" Thankyou" whispered Kagome as she hugged Kaede again. There moment was interrupted as the phone started ringing.

" Oh I'll get it!" yelled Kagome as she rushed out of her closet and toward the phone next to her bed. " Hello?" she answered.

" Hi Kagome, Do you want to go shopping today? My chauffeur has the day off so that means I get to drive the Mercedes!" said an exited voice over the other line.

" Oh hi Sango. Yeah I'd love to go!" exclaimed Kagome. " When are you coming by?"

" In about ten minutes. Is that okay?"

" Yeah that's fine. I need to buy some new clothes anyway. I have nothing to wear! Lucky Kaede is here to help me,"

" Okay well I'll be round there soon just open the gates when I come by,"

" Sure okay bye"

" Bye," with that Kagome heard the dial tone and hung up.  " Hey Kaede I'm going out with Sango shopping is that okay?"

" Yes child. Just be back before it gets to late," said the woman lifting up her head from making the bed. Kagome went around her house trying to find her bag, which contained all her essentials, her phone, wallet, keys to her car and lip-gloss. " Oh where is it?" she questioned while running around her enormous house. She spotted one of her butlers and asked " Excuse me but have you seen a Louis Vuitton bag anywhere around have you?"

" A Louis Voowhat?" he asked in confusion.

" It's a design… Oh doesn't matter. Have you seen a bag with colourful patterns on it?" she asked rephrasing her question.

" Oh yes its by the front door on the coat hanger," he replied.

" Thankyou," she replied. The young man smiled at her and asked,

" So you must be Kagome, I'm Aaron one of the butlers. I was wondering if you weren't doing anything on Saturday would you consider going with me to a movie?"

Kagome looked at the boy, he wasn't bad looking in fact he was quite handsome but she knew if she dated anyone below her class people would shun her. So she replied, " Umm, I'm sorry Aaron but I don't think that's likely to happen,"

He kept his smile on but she could tell he was hurt " No I understand," he said and walked off in the other direction. Kagome felt bad but knew she had no other choice. Her upbringing called for a certain manner of how she would act and whom she would date. She didn't like it but that was the way it was. Suddenly she heard loud beeping coming from the front of her house. She ran to the closest balcony and looked down to see her best friend seated in the front seat of a red Mercedes. She waved from the balcony and Sango waved back. She motioned to Sango that she would be down soon and ran off to the front door. Sure enough when she got there her bag was on the coat hanger near the front door. She grabbed it and ran off to greet her best friend. " Hi Sango" she greeted as she got into the car.

" Hey Kagome, ready to go?" she asked revving the engine.

" Yep!" with that Sango released the gas and the car went speeding forward. Kagome gave a small scream of excitement. " So Sango where are we going today?" asked Kagome when the car had slowed down a bit and they were going at a steady pace.

" Hmm I thought we could go to that new mall at the edge of the city," replied Sango as she drove down the streets of inner Shikon.               

" Oh sounds good. I heard some of the top designers send there work there, and as I said I need a new wardrobe. Everything I own is so last season," commented Kagome flicking some of her hair out of her face. " Oh I love this song!" said Kagome as one week by the barenaked came on the radio. She turned the radio up and started singing along. Soon Sango joined in as they both sang,

" It's been one week since you looked at me,

cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry,

five days since you tackled me I've still go the rug burns on both my knees,

it's been 3 days since the afternoon," they both sung loudly until Kagome yelled " SANGO LOOK OUT!!!" Sango looked ahead of her to see a silver haired boy who she was about to run over. She stepped on the brakes hard but it was to late as the car came closer and closer to the boy. Both Kagome and Sango couldn't bear to look. When Kagome felt the car come to a complete stop she slowly opened her eyes to see the boy sitting on the hood of the car uninjured.

He crawled up to the front window and tapped on it, " Oi watch where you're going next time!" he said making Sango open her eyes in wonder. She quickly got over it though as she yelled,

" Hey get off the hood of the car! If you scratch it you're going to have to pay!"

" Feh this coming from the person who almost ran me over. No respect," he muttered as he hopped off the hood. He gave a cheeky grin then said " Well nice meeting you girls," he did an extravagant bow then grabbed his board from under the car and was off down the car.

" Bloody skater boy" muttered Sango.

" Bloody snobs" muttered Inuyasha       


	3. If he scratched my car i'll kill him

Chapter 3…

If u like it good if you don't then u can get stuffed…

Messing Around

" Damn snobs nearly run me over then tell me not to scratch their car," mumbled Inuyasha angrily to himself as he rode his skateboard down the path. " No respect,"

" Hey Inuyasha, what's up dawg?" yelled a boy wearing baggy jeans and black shirt that read ' Will you bear my child?' " Ha do you get it 'dawg'. Hahaha god I'm funny," laughed the boy down at the skate park.

" Yeah Miroku, to bad you don't have any luck with the chics though," laughed Inuyasha as he came to a halt infront of his long time best friend.

" What? The chics love me! They can't resist me!" he said loudly making some girls nearby giggle.

" Yeah whatever man," said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

" What like you could do any better?"

" Like I need to. I already got Kikyou and she's all I need," he said proudly. " Speaking of Kikyou where is she? She said she would meet me here,"

" Uh sorry man I don't think she's here," said Miroku looking around and seeing no trace of her. " I don't know why you even like that girl, she does ballet for christ sakes. She's a snob and will dump you, leaving you alone and depressed,"

" Nah, she's different," defended Inuyasha still looking around but only seeing skaters doing tricks on the jumps.

" Then why isn't she here? You know she hates this place. She's afraid of what her friends will say about you, how you live, everything about you man. I say you dump her before she dumps you,"

" Like I said before, she's different. She wouldn't do that to me,"

" Whatever dude, I'm just giving you the heads up. Hey have you told her your loaded yet?"

" Nah, I'll tell her when the time is right,"

" You mean if you ever get married?"

Inuyasha gave a large grin showing his canines, " If it comes to that then yeah probably. I don't want her to stay with me just because I'm loaded,"

" Man all this talking is making me think and you know that can't be a good thing. Lets go," said Miroku placing his board down and jumping on. Inuyasha nodded jumping onto his board and making his way to the half pipe.

###

" Wow how'd you miss that guy?" asked Kagome when they were a good distance away from the scene.

" I don't know but if he scratched my car he is going to pay dearly," said Sango trying to look at the front of her car. Kagome just shook her head a bit at her friend's priorities. She knew Sango had a good heart but was a bit hot headed at times. Especially when it came to skate guys. She couldn't stand their baggy clothes and the way they didn't have a care in the world. " Arg next time I see that guy I swear on my Gucci bag I will run him over!" Kagome just laughed as her friend's antics and just sat back in the car relaxing.

" But don't you think he was kind of cute?" asked Kagome remembering the boy with long silver hair and piercing golden eyes.

" No," was Sango's immediate answer. " God what's with the fashion now a days. Guys think they can put on the baggiest pants they can find, pull them down to their knees and place a cap over their greasy unwashed hair and we're supposed to swoon? I don't think so!" Kagome laughed but secretly thought about the strange punk boy they almost ran over. His manner just radiated a cockiness that Kagome felt strangely attracted to. ' Those eyes, they were sort of... sexy?' Silently she scolded herself for her own thoughts. ' I can't think that. He's a punk for gods sakes! Then again he was kind of attractive,'

" Kagome, something wrong? You look all flustered?"

Blushing Kagome replyed, " Uh, no no i'm fine. Hey look Perfect is on the radio!" She turned the volume dial and the music came pounding out. Sango smiled brightly,

" Aw, i LOVE this song! 'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing last forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect..." She sang loudly.

Glad for the interuption Kagome smiled and started to sing along with her friend.

A/N: sorry this chapters so short... but hey i'm updating fast!!!


	4. tragic life of Kagome

Chapter 4…

Messing Around

" Damn where is she?" questioned Inuyasha after about an hour at the skate park and Kikyou still not showing up. Miroku pulled up beside him saying,

" Hn, I told you man. She ditched you, you should just get over it and find someone better. You know you could have almost anyone you wanted. Well except for those snobs. They think they're better than us just because they have money, or class or whatever other shit they reckon they have. You're better off without her man,"

" But dude, I think I've fallen for her," said Inuyasha somewhat distantly, gazing of into what seemed like eternity.

" Oh that's not good. Geez Romeo what happened to the minuteman I used to know? A different girl each minute," said Miroku somewhat shocked.

" He's no more. Ever since Kikyou I haven't have eyes for any other girl. Man I swear she's changed me,"

" Yeah for better or worse?" murmured Miroku under his breath while fidgeting with the glove he wore on his right hand.

" I heard that. Is this disguise so good that you can't even remember what I am anymore?" said Inuyasha with a dopey smirk.

" What you mean a hat? Yeah Inuyasha great disguise," Miroku said sarcastically folding his arms.

" Feh, I'd like to see you do better," Inuyasha said somewhat offended. " Anyway enough talking more skating. You said you had that move to show me, what did you call it again," Inuyasha paused trying to recall the name then grinned remembering it.

"Oh that's it super, duper, tumbling, turn while in mid air thingo. That's it wasn't it? Man you should become a name inventor. I mean with a talent like that!?" Inuyasha said smirking with a fake look of seriousness on his face.

" Okay so I'm crap at making up names. So what? This trick will still blow your mind!" Miroku said shrugging off Inuyasha's comment and jumping on his board again skating down to the cement half pipe. Inuyasha shrugged and followed him on his board,

" Whatever you reckon dude,"

###

Kagome laughed with her friend as they went speeding down the highway doing at least 120 km/hr. Her long raven hair swept behind her as Sango let down the roof of the convertible. For the first time in a while she was truly happy.

Being at home was a bore for her, sure she had servants and lots of money but that was worth nothing if all you did was stay at home and watch television. " Thank you Sango," she said suddenly.

" What for?" questioned her friend while smoothing back her silky back hair back with her hand.

" I don't know, just for being there I guess. All this stuff is happening at home and it's just good to get away from it all," she paused. "Have you heard my mother's gone on another tour? She won't be back for another three months. I'm just at home with no one to talk to except Souta and Kaede," she faced Sango.

" It's good to know I have good friends like you," she smiled widely at Sango wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

" Aw sweetie, come here," said Sango pulling the car over and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. She smiled a warm smile down at the Kagome who couldn't contain the tears she had been holding in for a week now.

Sango held the girl close to her chest stroking her hair caringly. " Why didn't you tell me you were so upset?" asked Sango making calming noises while comforting her friend.

" I didn't want to bother you with my problems. I just feel, oh I don't know… rejected? All my life my mothers been touring the world promoting her novels. I don't even know the woman anymore. I feel more comfortable calling Kaede who's my maid, my mother then the woman who actually gave birth to me. I'm sure Souta feels the same too, well maybe when he's older. Right now all he cares about is video games," Kagome gave a small halfhearted laugh.

" Hmmm, girl we really need to get you a boyfriend," joked Sango wiping Kagome's tears away with her thumbs. " Come on shopping will cheer you up," Sango stared to engine of the car again and pulled back onto the road.

Kagome though idly about her situation sighing as the streets went by one after the other, each bringing a new thought to her head. Kagome sat to the side of the car with her arm resting on the door and her hand holding her the weight of her head.

" Why me," she thought.

Okay end of chapter... review if you wish to.. oh and yeah i know the chapter r really short... but hey i'm updating fast aren't i??


	5. the real Kagome

If you don't like it then don't read it… simple enough 4 ya?? If not

a dumbass and should be shot…

Chapter 5

Messing around

Kagome watched the streets go by thinking about her despondent life. She moved positions so she had a better view of the palm trees as they went by, one after the other, never ending. Each passing tree brought a new sense of dread to the young girl. She had everything money, looks, any guy she wanted, I mean what else is there? Yet she felt somewhat unfulfilled and depressed. 'Why?' she thought. Thoughts of her unhappiness consumed her every moment. Even when asleep all her dreams seemed to originate from the same hollow place inside her.

 She was immensely grateful to Sango, if the girl hadn't been there to comfort Kagome while she wallowed in self-pity she probably would have slit her wrists and ended her pitiful life long ago. With Sango there to distract her, if only for a moment she was free of all thought and just accepted being.

Sango was a good as a sister, if not better to Kagome. When she felt down Sango was there to pick her back up again and to remind her that everything was all right, even if it was far from the truth. Kagome lifted her head off her hand and turned it to look at Sango. The older girl turned slightly and gave a small smile. " We're nearly there," she said cheerfully.

Kagome nodded but her gaze still lingered. Sango was very different to Kagome. It made her wonder why they were such good friends. Sango had a short leash on her temper and was pretty much open about how she felt about a person, while Kagome preferred not to vent her anger at all, just kept it inside and was always polite and nice to people no matter how she felt about them.

Sometimes Kagome wished she could be more like Sango, then maybe she wouldn't be having these thoughts right now. Although the two girls differed greatly in personality their appearance was also very different. Kagome looked at Sango's familiar features and took the time to examine them more carefully.

Her long black hair was like silk as it flew freely in the wind behind her. Kagome took a stand of her own black hair examining it closely to see if it resembled anything close to silk. To her it all looked like a mop that had been treated so many times that it was likely to fall out at any second. Kagome gulped a bit then let go of the hair not wanting to put any unnecessary stress on it.

Her gaze moved to Sango's face where she could see slight hints of make-up.  Although Sango's personality gave the impression she was more of a tomboy than a prissy valley girl it was obvious she took pride in her appearance. It clearly showed in the clothes she wore that accentuated her every curve and the light make-up she applied to emphasise her natural beauty. Kagome frowned looking at her own reflection in the side view mirror. She knew she wasn't ugly but she wasn't stunning either. She rarely wore makeup unless it was a big occasion, she hated the unwanted attention of the make-up artists and if she tried putting the stuff on herself she ended up looking like the lockness monster.

She gave a slight smile at her last attempt to apply her own make-up. She had to call Sango up to her house and refused to come out her room until Sango had gotten all the stuff off. Now when she thought back on it, it was quite amusing but at the time she was utterly horrified. Especially when she discovered the stuff didn't come off, well not with out make-up remover but how was she supposed to know that? She laughed at the memories she had of Sango.

 They were probably the only good ones she had. The best memories where she felt the most love were with her friend rather then in her own house where she should have felt the most love. Kaede was a lovely lady and Kagome loved her dearly but she could never replace Kagome's real mother. Unfortunately the only memory of her real mother she could conjure up were the words she spoke every time before leaving to another country. They continuously echoed in Kagome's head, " Be good Kagome, look after your brother, don't go getting into the wrong crowd at school, make me proud Kagome," she put on a brave smile and faced the world with none of her regret or self loathing showing.

Maybe if she did what her mother said then everything would be all right.

But it wasn't, no matter how much she pretended that hollow void within herself would never be filled. Well not without some help, and she seriously doubted she would get it.

" Kagome you've been really quiet," commented Sango looking over to her friend with a worried expression. " Was it that skater boy because you know he annoyed me too?"

Kagome gave a small laugh " No it wasn't the skater boy. Actually I've just been thinking about everything,"

Sango tried to keep her eyes on the road but her eyes kept darting to Kagome in worry, " Are you alright?"

Kagome forced a smile, " Yeah I just feel… oh I don't know… incomplete?" she took a guess at the feeling she was trying to describe.

" Are you sure? I know a lot of rich girls who have lost their parents but they seem normal enough,"

" Are you calling me not normal?" questioned Kagome in mock offence. Sango looked over to her friend with a cheeky grin. She gave Kagome a light punch saying,

" You know what I mean," Sango paused a bit before asking, " Are you sure there is nothing wrong. Like you're not going to try and kill yourself or anything?"

Sango didn't believe Kagome would ever attempt suicide but used it as an example. If only she had known how close to the truth she was.

" No of course not," said Kagome a bit nervous. Only once had she ever really considered suicide but she didn't have the guts. She got as far as the clean razor to the delicate skin in her wrist. It was then that she realized there was no point in such an act. What would death accomplish? She didn't believe in god or any 'outside' powers controlling the universe, it was just you and your decisions. She slowly lowered the razor from her wrist placing it in the sink and sank to the ground crying. Memory's swept over her making her face seem distant. Sango looked at her best friend and decided to leave her, thinking it would be best.   

Okay I know I'm making Kagome sound like a drama queen or unstable or sumthing going on about her despair all the time but it's essential to the plot… can you guess who's going to fill that void she keeps going on about… if you didn't guess Inuyasha then you either need to get a clue or your dumber than I give you credit for…   


	6. Inu gets dumped

Chapter 6

Messing Around

" Look man she's not coming just give it up," Miroku said as he came skating up to Inuyasha, who was standing at the side of the skate park.

" I can't. I don't believe she would ditch me like this. She probably forgot or something that's all," Inuyasha consoled himself making up excuses.

" Dude she didn't forget she just doesn't want to be seen here. I mean what would her friends say!" he said sarcastically.

" That's harsh man. You should at least give her a chance,"

" I gave her a chance. But she blew that when she said you were a poor misfit,"

" She took that back. You have to be more understanding," said Inuyasha evenly still looking to the road.

" No you have to look past her pretty face and designer labels to see what a bitch she really is," he said harshly. " Look dude I'm just looking out for you. You know she's no good I just don't understand why you put up with her. She insults your clothes and attitude to your face!"

" I love her," he said quietly. Miroku looked at his friend wide eyed. He sighed in defeat,

" Okay well I hope it works out,"

" Yeah," said Inuyasha vaguely as he saw Kikyou walking over the hill. He turned to Miroku, " What did I tell you?" Miroku shrugged saying,

" I retain my earlier statement,"

" Do you even know what the word retain means?"

" No but I saw it on law and order so I'm guessing I said it right, right?"

" Whatever dude" Inuyasha left his friend as he ran to great his girlfriend. " Hey babe," he said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, smiling widely.

" Don't embarrass me Inuyasha," she said coldly. Inuyasha gave her a weird look but otherwise ignored her statement. He knew she wasn't a very open person about her feelings.

" How come you took so long? I was starting to worry," he said placing his arm lazily over her shoulders.

" Get off me you dog," she spat.

" What?" asked Inuyasha, frowning. He removed his arm as she gave him a venomous look. " What's wrong?" he asked looking at his girlfriend confused.

" Well," she paused flipping her ebony hair over her shoulder, " I've been thinking and I think I'm to good for you,"

" What?" he asked shocked. " You're not serious are you?" he said not believing what he just heard.

" Oh I'm serious Inuyasha. I think we should end this before people start to think we were serious,"

" But I thought we were serious," he growled trying to control his anger. From the side he could see Miroku trying to listen as Inuyasha's voice slowly rose with each passing sentence.

" Aw poor naïve Inuyasha. This wasn't serious just something to pass time. I never dated a guy with a tongue ring before. I admit my feelings for you have grown for you but my friends quickly pulled me back to reality. In truth you were just a passing fling," she said no emotion evident in her features.

" But…" Inuyasha was lost for words as he looked hopelessly at Kikyou.

" It's over Inuyasha. Okay we had our fun but I think it's time to end it. Goodbye," with her last statement she turned flinging her hair back in his face and strolled off moving her hips from side to side. Inuyasha stood there for a few moments still numb with shock with her last goodbye still echoing in his head like an endless melody. Miroku came to his side without him realizing and placed a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder.

" Don't worry man it will be alright," he said in calm and reasonable voice.

" She was the one," Inuyasha said somewhat lamely while staring off into the space she once occupied. His expression suddenly changed as he realized Miroku was standing beside him. He placed a fake smile on his face and turned to his friend.

" You were right dude. She's a bitch I don't know what I was thinking. From now on you can just call me the minuteman," he said with a large smirk, somewhat fake but it reassured his friend.

" Ha that's the Inuyasha I used to know. Don't worry bout that girl. She's just a stuck up snob, you can do so much better,"

" Yeah and I will," said Inuyasha arrogantly. Miroku looked at his friend, thanking god he was back to his old self. When he was with Kikyou he'd been a lot more subdued than what he used to be like before he meant the evil she-devil.

Miroku remembered a time when they would just go and stuff around. Like the time when they went to the mall and hid in clothing racks then jumped out at people, or the time when they were in the super market and had races in the shopping carts down the lanes.

Of course they got chucked out but it was fun while it lasted.

But ever since Kikyou showed up Inuyasha never wanted to do anything even a bit rebellious. The only things they did together nowadays was skate. Even then Inuyasha didn't put his heart into like he used to.

That girl had changed him to fit the mould she had crafted for him. Truth was Inuyasha was a free spirit who would never be what people wanted him to be.

He was brilliant at anything he did but didn't have an interest in school or sports. The only things that seemed to capture the boy's attention was skating, rock music and girls. This suited Miroku fine because his interests seemed to be the same although with a greater influence on the 'girls' part.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been friends since they were twelve. They had both been 'shunned by their peers' because of their attitudes. Inuyasha was essentially the popular class clown but people seemed to stay clear of him because of his reputation.

He skipped school constantly going down to the local shops and just hanging around there until school finished. Miroku was also popular but seemed to have the reputation of a pervert.

Both boys had a love for skating and met each other down at the park one day when they were both skipping. Since that moment they remained friends through all of lower school up until this moment.

They stuck by each other always being honest, which some people interpreted as being a bad thing. To the boys though it made their relationship stronger. " So Inuyasha I reckon we should go down to the shops and chat up some chics? What do you reckon?" asked Miroku as Inuyasha started to pick up his board.

" Nah dude, I think I need some time first," replied Inuyasha clearly still shaken over the break up.

" No problem man. Well I gotta go and check on Rin. I leave her alone for one second and she gets herself in trouble," said Miroku checking his phone for the time.

" Oh yeah Fluffy said if you ever need someone to look after her again he's cool. He seems to like the little ragamuffin. Weird considering I'm talking about my brother here. Man if he had the chance he would've left me to die in the gutter,"

" Whoa that's harsh," commented Miroku as he placed his phone back in his pocket. " Well my sister will be happy she's got a babysitter for her kid. I don't know why she had Rin in the first place. She's like never there to look after the poor kid. Rin basically is being raised by the television,"

" Geez poor kid. Why did your sister have Rin then?"

" I don't know. I guess she felt it would strengthen her relationship with her boyfriend. Load of shit if you ask me. The guy went running after he found out about Rin but she still had her. Man I hope I don't end up like my sister,"

" Man I doubt you'll end up pregnant," laughed Inuyasha picking up his board readying to leave.

" You know what I mean Inuyasha. I don't want a kid at seventeen but you know I do love the ladies," said Miroku in a suggestive tone.

Inuyasha chuckled, " You know to get a girl pregnant you have to sleep with her first,"

" Nah, really?" Miroku said in a sarcastic voice. " You know dude it's not like I'm a virgin or anything,"

" Yah I know. I still remember you when you first slept with that chic, geez what was her name again?"

" Sango. My one and only love. She was like a rose. Pretty on the outside but she would prick you if you got to close,"

" Yah so what happened to her anyway?" asked Inuyasha trying to remember.

" She saw me chatting to some other girls, my hands were wandering a bit and she caught me. It's not like I did it on purpose or anything it's just a hard habit to break," he said defensively. " Yeah so it's sort of obvious she dumped me after that. She swore if she saw me again she would hire a hit man and have me killed. I don't doubt her either. So I backed off but I still think about her everyday," he said dreamy eyed.

" Yeah and I scare you? Well gotta jet. Sess will probably be pissed I haven't cleaned up the mess I left at the house. See ya round Miroku," said Inuyasha giving a slight wave and placed his board on the ground.

Jumping on it he propelled it forward using his foot and went rolling back in the direction of his house. Miroku snapped out of his trace just in time to see Inuyasha turn the corner. He gave a slight motion of his hand signalling a goodbye.

Inuyasha had to travel at least three kilometres to get to his house, plus it was uphill most of the way. It took about thirty minutes to get home although Inuyasha often dawdled not really wanting to go home. His parents died just after he was born so his older brother looked after him most of the time.

Well you couldn't exactly say he raised Inuyasha because most of the time he was never there and when he was he just ignored Inuyasha.

Sess despised the human blood running through his brother's veins making him weak. Inuyasha felt his brother's hatred for what he was and prided himself in trying to piss Sess off, placing a cap over his ears and trying to dye his hair black he emphasised his human traits.

The only problem with the dye was that as soon as he put the stuff in it would come straight out.

In a way he wanted to be accepted by humans. To blend in and not be recognised as a hanyou, he knew they wouldn't accept his half blood easily. Humans would accept his existence far easier than demons though. No matter what Inuyasha did he would never be accepted by demons. They all think he's weak but hold respect for him because of his who his father was.

Inuyasha resented his father, thinking why he brought him into a world that would never understand him.

Humans were scared of what he could do while demons resented the bonding of a human and demon. One of the only humans that accepted what he really was, and would call a friend was Miroku. Miroku had descended from ancient monks who once had a curse on them. Apparently a hanyou had helped them rid themselves of it. Miroku kept joking how he was forever in Inuyasha's dept.

Inuyasha thanked god he had at least one person to talk to that didn't judge him.

Over the years Inuyasha started not to care what other people thought. This is what led him down the path of becoming a skater/ punk.

People in this crowd seemed to more readily accept him for who he was. They didn't care about his half blood, they just cared how well he could skate. Inuyasha liked it like this. Most of the people in this group were humans, with a few demons floating around in the mix.

Even demons in this group seemed to accept him.

Sometimes Inuyasha would put a cap over his head to cover his ears and put contacts in, just to see how people would react differently to him. The humans seemed friendlier but the demons could smell he was a hanyou.

The thing Inuyasha wanted most in the world was to be full demon.

This way he would be more powerful and people wouldn't look at him with the condescending manner they always use when talking to him. They would respect him.

But Inuyasha knew it could never happen so just tried to fit in as best as he could.

The demons of the world today are far different to what they used to be. Most monster types died out leaving only the ones that looked like humans, those who could blend in.

For demons to survive in this world they have to be like every other human, get jobs, go to school, own a house and everything else a human would do to survive. Since the peace treaty between humans and demons they have lived in harmony. Although racial discrimination is evident from both sides they don't voice it.

###

As Inuyasha climbed the hill to his home he spotted a site he didn't expect to see. It was Sess standing outside the house. Inuyasha's curiosity grew, as he got closer to his older brother.

Within about thirty meters he realised Sess was smiling. 'Oh this can't be good,' thought Inuyasha, walking slowly up to his house. Silently he debated running for his life or seeing what his brother wanted.

He chose to run for his life but his decision was to slow as he was already standing at his front lawn.

" Uh, hiya Fluffy. What you so stoked about?" asked Inuyasha nervously stuffing his hands into his pockets, but quickly regretting the decision when felt some chewed gum stick to his hand. ' How'd that get there?' he thought retracting his hand and trying to get the gum off .

" Oh I just wanted to tell you to get ready because we're going to diner with one of my clients," said Sesshomaru.

" What's the catch?" asked Inuyasha raising a brow still shaking his hand trying to get the gum off.

" Nothing little brother. Just be ready in an hour so we can go,"

" So there's no catch? Why are you waiting outside to meet me then?"

" Oh I just thought it would be nice outside,"

" Don't give me that bull shit," said Inuyasha forcefully. Inuyasha knew his brother and knew Sess hated being outside. The blue skies and happy children annoyed his brother to the extent of hurting someone, namely Inuyasha. " Why are you really waiting for me?"

" Go inside and see for yourself," said Sesshomaru in a calm even voice. Inuyasha tread lightly as he slowly turned to handle of the front door. Pushing slightly the door swung back on its hinges. Inuyasha gasped at the sight that engulfed his vision.

Okay chapter 6… it's longer then before… anyway if u like the story then by all means review and compliment me… if you hate the story then you can kiss my asian ass!!!


	7. shoping

My seventh chapter… enjoy… if you don't then here's a hint… don't read the story!

Chapter 7…

" Hey Kagome we're here," said Sango lightly shaking her friend.

" Hnn," said Kagome unconscientiously staring off into the distance.

" Come on girl, we need to get you up and about before you go totally dead on me," she said while grabbing Kagome under the arms and lifting her slightly.

" Huh? What are you doing?" questioned Kagome when she felt Sango's grip.

" Just trying to get you outta la la land, that's all. Now come on we have some serious shopping to do!" Kagome laughed at her friend's enthusiasm and felt touched that Sango would do this just to cheer her up. Kagome smiled a somewhat fake smile and got out of the car grabbing her purse. 

Out of curiosity Kagome asked, " So where are we off to first?"

Her friend gave her a devilish smile and replied, " You'll just have to wait and see."

Kagome pouted not liking being left in the dark, " Come on just tell me now!"

" Uh, let me think about it… no. I just want you to relax and let me take you out. I know you've been feeling down a bit lately and I just want to cheer you up. You know relieve the stress and such. Just trust me. I promise you'll have heaps of fun."

Kagome sighed giving into her friend and just agreed.

They walked into the large open area shopping center. It was outdoors but had a clear roof to protect from the rain but still let in the light. Kagome gasped at the extensive shops situated around the mall. Everything that you could ever want you could probably find in this place.

Okay maybe that was a little exaggerated but Kagome felt as if they whole world were in this mall. She looked around with amazement at the numerous cultural stores, which sold food, trinkets, and other things that you would find in some far off country.  

Of course after she noticed the cultural stores the next thing that caught her attention was,

" Oh my god Sango! Look at these jeans. They would go perfect with that little bag I got the other day"

" Yeah girl, it's cute. But just wait before you go buying anything there's something I want to show you."

Curious Kagome accepted and reluctantly put the jeans down but promised them she would come back.

Sango lead Kagome right to the middle of the shop before she said, " Ta da! So what do you think?"

Kagome stared in awe at the centerpiece of the mall. There was a magnificent statue portraying a little girl playing with a dog. The statue was surrounded by a small pond of water while, above this hung over 1000 paper cranes suspended by clear strings. Kagome gasped at the beauty of the image before her. The statue was so well sculptured that if it weren't for the grey colour of the marble she could have sworn it was real.

Marble barriers, which some people were sitting on, encased the pond, which surrounded the figures. The water was so clear and well… perfect.

The cranes where suspended high above the statues where no one could reach. Each swilled in a pattern made by the wind.

Sango snapped Kagome out of her thoughts," So do you like?"  

" Yeah, it's beautiful."

" Hmm, yah I thought you would. I know you like that contemporary art stuff."

" Thanks for bringing me here Sango." With that Kagome wrapped her arms around her friend and gave her a heartfelt embrace. Sango gratefully accepted and hugged her friend back.

" Just glad I could help," she said while smiling at her friend's newfound cheerfulness. " Okay now for some serious shopping!"

Kagome giggled at this hooked Sango's arm with hers.

" Okay lets get going!"

###

" Oh my god! What happened to this place!?" screamed the young hanyou.

This older brother flicked his long silver hair to the side while keeping a cold impassive face, " I was assuming you could tell me."

" Nope sorry bro but I have no idea what happened. I mean I've never seen this house so… so… oh damn what's the word?"

" …Clean?" supplied his brother.

" Yeah clean. Geez it feels weird just saying it."

" Hmmm, what I want to know is who did it."

" You don't know?"

" I believe I just said that little brother."

" Yah whatever. So what do you suggest? Maybe fairies came and magically swept the house before you came home. Or perhaps burglars tried to rob us but couldn't find anything under all the mess and decided to clean up the place up?" Inuyasha's voice thick with sarcasm.

" Well actually I was thinking that the cleaning lady finally came round."

" Well that's also a possibility."

" She said she was coming around on Thursday. What day is it today Inuyasha?"

" Umm, Saturday?" he guessed.

" Well done Inuyasha. Now was there any messages you were meant to tell me from the cleaning lady?"

Inuyasha racked his brain then a forgotten memory slid back into his mind. He remembered a message on the answering machine that he'd deleted. Something about the cleaning lady wasn't coming on Thursday because she had another appointment but she would come on Satur… ' Awe shit!'

" Ah yah, okay my bad Sess."

" Yes, 'your bad'. Now get upstairs and get changed. I left a suit I want you to wear on your door."

" Wait… a what?" questioned Inuyasha shocked.

" We're going to one of my client's house for dinner and to discuss business. These people don't accept 'punk' misfits."

" So then why do I have to go?"

" Family looks good to these people. Especially a well brought up family that wear suits and act politely."

Inuyasha sighed, " Okay, okay I get it. I'll be on my best behavior." In a sweat voice he added, " Promise."

" Good."

###

" Whoa Sango wait up," yelled Kagome as she raced to catch up with her friend.

" Can't… to… busy… shopping…" she managed to say in between grabbing random items of clothing off the rack. " Oooh Kagome this top would look so cute on you. You should try it on." Before Kagome had a chance to answer Sango thrust a baby pink top into her hands. 

" Hey Sango don't you think your going a bit over board with the clothes?"

" No. Why?" she questioned while pulling on yet another pair of jeans.

" Oh it's just that you've been using your credit card like mad. You've bought eight pairs of jeans and we've only been to two shops so far."

" Well I don't see why you're not doing it. You said you needed a new out fit but you haven't even tried anything on."

" Yeah well," Kagome sighed then sat down on one of the couches situated in the waiting room for the changing room.

" Aw Kagome, what's wrong? You were so exited when we first came here. What happened?"

" I've just been thinking about stuff. What do clothes and makeup really mean? Why do we go out of our way to get the best when we just switch it for something new in a week?"

" Aw honey, it's just the way of life for us. No matter how long you think about it, there is no meaning. Just a lot of questions, which no one can answer. Now come on while I pick out an outfit for you to try on. You can show it to Kouga next time we go partying. He'll be drooling over you like a small puppy!"

Kagome lightly slapped her friend's arm. " Hey nothing is going on between me and Kouga. We're just friends!"

" Yeah sure you are!" Sango smiled at her friend's frustration. " Hey come on. We'll pick out the perfect outfit for you!" Kagome smiled at Sango.

" Thank you so much for putting up with me. I know I'm being a bit of a downer but I just can't help it."

" Don't worry about it girl. You're my best friend and I'd do anything for you. Now come on lets get out of this shop and back to the one you saw those gorgeous jeans at"

Sango quickly dropped at the clothes she was holding on one of the couches and lead her friend out of the shop.

###

" I look like a poof," he stated bluntly. Inuyasha looked himself up and down in the mirror and decided he looked queer. 'What was Sess thinking making me wear this. I bet he's trying to get me back for leaving the house in a mess this morn… afternoon. Well I'll be damned if he thinks I'm going to be a good little Barbie and play dress ups.' Inuyasha went to his drawer and picked up a wrist cuff with silver spikes protruding out of it. Rolling his sleeves up he placed it around his wrist then went and grabbed a silver ball necklace and placed that on as well.

"Well I look a little better. I still look like a poof though." He looked around for any other accessories he might have forgotten. He then laid his eyes on his dirty, old skate shoes.

" Oh baby, this is going to be good." Now his room was clean Inuyasha made a straight path to his shoes. 'Whoa that felt weird. No jumping whatsoever.' He had just picked up his skate shoes when a voice came from his doorway.

" I hope you don't plan to wear those."

" Ah, no of course no Sess. I wouldn't dream of it."

" Good because I have brought you some shoes to wear." Sess held up a pair of black shiny Gucci shoes.

Inuyasha's immediate response was, " What the?!" but after a death glare from his older, full demon brother Inuyasha quickly said, " Oh what err… lovely shoes. I'll just wear them shall I?"

" Good boy Inu. We'll be leaving in about half an hour."   

###

" Wow Kagome, you look hot!" complemented Sango when her friend emerged from the dressing room.

" Really? I don't know. I really like the jeans but the top seems to come down a little low."

" What are you serious? No way. I swear you look hot. I can practically see the steam coming off you." Kagome blushed then went to put on her normal clothes. " So are you going to get them? They would be perfect to wear to Kouga's party next week."

" Yah I suppose." Kagome cast a wary eye at the top she had just tried on. It was a halter cow neck, which came down a little to far for her liking. It also had no back. Just a couple of stings that where used to keep it together. " Sango are you sure about this top?"

" Yes! I'm telling you, you look fantastic in it." Kagome just nodded and walked up to the counter pulling out her credit card.

Sango however, pulled the card out of Kagome's hand and replaced it with hers. " My treat okay?" Kagome was going to refuse but realized it was fruitless. Sango was hot headed and stubborn. There was no way she would let Kagome pay so she just let her be. After her purchases Kagome and Sango left the shop. As they emerged Sango's eyes fell on a familiar image. Pocking Kagome she said,

" Hey isn't that Kikyou?"

Kagome turned her attention to where Sango pointed. " Yah I think it is. Why did we have to see her?"

" I thought you liked her Kagome?"

" No not really. She's always saying how we look alike but I never seem to get any guys in comparison to her."

" Don't worry she's just jealous because you're prettier, and not a slut. Besides I heard she was going out with some no name skater boy. She just goes from bad to worse. I even heard she got with Kouga for a bit."

" Really? Wow I never thought she's go for a guy like Kouga. Hey do you think we should say hello?"

" I don't know? Well let's just walk past and if she say's hello then we will." Kagome nodded and they set off at a brisk walk toward Kikyou.

At first it looked as if she was going to ignore them but at the last moment she said, " Oh my god. Sango and Kagome, is that you?"

" Oh hi Kikyou," they both said in unison.

" We didn't see you there. How have you been doing?" asked Sango in a reserved tone.

" Oh I'm fine. Just doing a bit of shopping before school starts up again. I've only got a year till I graduate. Too bad for you two that you've still got 2 more years to go."

Kagome smiled sweetly while trying to restrain from strangling the girl, " Yah it sux. So are you going to Kouga's party next week?"

" Oh of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Sango smiled somewhat viciously as she said, " So are you coming with that skater boy boyfriend of yours?"

Kikyou's smile faltered for a moment but she quickly regained her composure,  " Oh where did you hear about him from?"

" Oh just around. So are you going with him?" Sango repeated the question just to make sure Kikyou wouldn't avoid it.

" Well actually I just broke up with him just before I came here. He was of lower class; he knew it wouldn't work with us. He did seem a bit surprised when I told him though. I would have thought he'd have seen it coming. I admit though towards the end I was starting to feel something towards him but thank god Yura snapped me back to reality.  "

Kagome looked shocked at the girl's answer, " So you dumped a guy you liked because of what people might think of you? Is that what you're trying to say?"

" I suppose that's one way of putting it," replied the girl flippantly. " Well I must get going if I want to finish my shopping. Ta ta girls."

Kagome gave a small wave," Yah bye Kikyou." Sango didn't bother to answer.

" That girl has some nerve!" steamed Sango after Kikyou was well out of range.

Kagome looked at her friend puzzled, " What do you mean?"

" Dumping a guy she liked just because of what people would think of her. Even we aren't that heartless. No offence intended. It just gets to me how she just picks up a guy then tosses him away when she's done. Okay even if the guy was a skater my heart goes out to him."

Kagome nodded in agreement, " It's not right to play with people like that. I don't know what's wrong with her. She doesn't seem to care who she crushes on her way. It's horrible. I just hope the guys alright."

" I'm sure he's fine. He's a skater after all."

" Hey Sango, why do you dislike skaters so much anyway?" Kagome seemed to touch a nerve.

" Who said I don't like skater's? Huh? Huh? I never said that!"

Kagome touched her friends arm soothingly, " Don't get so worked up Sango. It was just something I noticed."

" Aw, well do you want to hear the story then?" Kagome smiled and sat down on a nearby bench.

" I'd love to."

Sango took a deep breath then started, " Okay well you know how I said I lost my virginity at the start of the holidays?" Kagome gave a reassuring nod.

" Well it was at a party with a skater boy named Miroku. I thought I loved him and he loved me. We went out for about a month before we did anything. He would never keep his hands to himself, always wanting to grope me. Finally at this party we got a bit drunk then did it. Then the next day I see him chatting up these girls at the skate park. His hands were all over them! From that moment I realized he didn't love me, just wanted to get into my pants, just like every other girl. After I broke up with him he seemed really upset saying about how him groping girls was hereditary and he had no control over it. The nerve of the bastard! Well that's why I have a thing against skater guys."

 Kagome was speechless. " Wow" was all she managed.

" Yah well that's my sad story,"

" Why didn't I know about this before?"

" Because you had your own problems to deal with. Plus I did tell you I lost my virginity didn't I? So it wasn't as if I was hiding it from you. I just didn't think hearing about other people's problems would be good for you at that time."

" Aw Sango come here." Kagome reached out to Sango and embraced her in a strong hug. " I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like I should have."

" No it's fine. I'm a big strong girl I can handle it." Letting go of the embrace Sango leaned back and wiped a tear from her eye. " He he, you've got me all teary now," she complained.

" Me too," said Kagome also wiping a tear from her eye.

Sango took a look at the watch on her right wrist. " Hey Kagome it's 4:30. Do you want to call it a day and come back some other day? I mean you've got you're outfit for Kouga's party so I guess we could come back for the rest of your wardrobe. As for me I've got 12 out fits I could wear to Kouga's."

" Okay cool, lets go," agreed Kagome. With that the couple left the shopping center, Kagome helping Sango carry her shopping bags. 

A/N: okay no cliffie.. I'll update soon.. sorry for the wait..                                          


	8. they meet

Hey I'm back… well again if u like review… if not then don't… simple enough? BTW I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form…

Messing Around

" Inuyasha are you ready yet?" asked a voice from down the hall.

The young hanyou growled replying, " Just a second Sess, don't get your knickers in a twist." Inuyasha stared at his reflection scrutinizing every inch of it. " I look like a prep," he complained while tying is hair back into a low ponytail. Scrunching his nose at the reflection he muttered, " Why me."

" I'm leaving in two seconds. If you're not down here by then I'll come up there and throw you out the window."

" Oh no," Inuyasha didn't doubt his words for a second. He raced out of his bedroom and into the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the stairs. In one bound he was one the ground floor in front of his brother.

" Okay I'm ready, lets go."

Sess looked Inuyasha over with a scrutinizing gaze; similar to the one Inuyasha was looking at himself with. " You shine up nicely little brother."

" Feh, whatever Sess. Lets just go before I vomit."

" Are you feeling ill?" No emotion was evident in his voice.

" Yes, just looking at myself makes me sick." Inuyasha grouched while folding his arms.

" Now you know how the rest of the world feels."

" Damn, I walked right into that one didn't I?" Sess nodded then opened the door and left the house. Inuyasha followed, moving his hands to his pockets.

' God I hate these dinners,' Inuyasha thought as he got into the passenger side seat of the black BMW.

###

" Hey Kagome we're here," said Sango as she pulled up to Kagome's drive way. Kagome turned to her friend and gave her a hug.

" Thank you for bringing me out today Sango, I had heaps of fun."

" No problem. Any time, girl." Kagome opened the door of the Mercedes and jumped out with her shopping bag. With one last wave to her friend she made her way up to the front door.

Fumbling in her handbag she tried to find her keys. Finally placing her hand on the cold metal devices she pulled them out in triumph. Out of her excitement though, she had pulled the keys out too hard and they went flying to the ground about two meters away. Kagome sighed, " Well at least no one saw that."

She walked over to where her keys landed and picked them up. Then freezing in her tracks she spotted a black Limo pulled up in the front of her house.

' That must mean…' She rushed to the front door trying to grab the right key. Once she had found it she slid it into the keyhole and turned. When she heard the satisfying click of it unlocking she burst inside and looked around frantically.

" Kaede! Kaede!" she yelled running from room to room.

The maid bend around the corner of the doorway to reveal her face. " What is it child?" she asked.

" Where is she?"

" In the lounge room, child."

Kagome set off at a running pace to the lounge room. When coming closer to it she slowed down to a walk. Carefully she poked her head into the room. Inside she saw her brother talking animatedly to an older woman.

" Mum?" she questioned uncertainly. The woman turned to face Kagome and a big smile spread across her face.

" Kagome," she said as she held her arms out to her daughter. Kagome rushed into her embrace holding her tightly. ' I can't believe she's back,' thought Kagome still refusing to let go of her mother. Her mother smiled retracting from the embrace and holding her daughter at arms length.

" Oh my you've grown. You look so beautiful! Where did that little girl that I remember go?" Kagome blushed deeply at her mother's compliments.

" Hey sis, look what she brought me!" yelled Souta bouncing up and down on the couch. Kagome took a look at the object in his hand and stared at it strangely.

" What on earth is it?"

" It's a boomerang from Australia. If you throw it somewhere it comes back to you. Watch" he was just about to chuck the object when his mother stopped him.

" Maybe it isn't such a good idea to be doing that in the house." Souta nodded but you could see the disappointment in his face. Kagome smiled at her brother ruffling his short brown hair.

" How long are you back for?" asked Kagome turning her attention to her mother.

Her mother's expression dropped when she answered, " Only for two days. I have a meeting with my lawyer today. I invited him and his younger brother to have dinner with us. Some loony person is suing me for copyright. She thinks that I stole one of her characters."

" Oh, so you came back because you wanted to settle this law suit?" disappointment edged it's way into Kagome's features.

Her mother smiled a loving smile, " No I came back because I wanted to see how my babies where doing. Talking to you on the phone is one thing but being here is another. I've missed you and your brother so much."

Kagome forced a smile trying to keep the tears at bay, " Yeah we've missed you too mum."

###

" Shit!" cursed Inuyasha.

" What is it?" asked Sess in a monotone voice.

" Look at me!"

" I'm driving Inuyasha"

" Just do it!"

Sess quickly turned his attention to his brother. " Shit," he murmured.

" Damn right! It's a new moon. How could I forget that?" Inuyasha looked at his appearance in the side view mirror. His silver locks were now replaced by black and the dog-ears that normally sat on the top of his head were now normal human ears.

" Oh well, they might not notice you have a human brother." He shrugged. " Who cares anyway, they'll probably just be happy that I'm a human and not bother asking you about me."

" Yes well I suppose there is nothing we can do about it now. Just don't tell them about your true nature. It's easier that way."

" Aye aye captain," responded Inuyasha as he slouched back into his seat. " So how long till we get there?"

" About ten minutes." Inuyasha sighed grabbing his MP3 player and stuffing the headphones in his ears.

###

" Kagome you look absolutely darling." Kagome frowned looking at the dress she wore. It was a baby blue colour and came down to her knees. At the bottom it flared slightly. The top of it was a v-neck, which criss-crossed over. It was a gorgeous dress but Kagome thought it might have been a bit too dressed up for dinner with a lawyer and his brother.

" Mum are you sure it's not to dressed up?"

" Not at all darling. You'll fit right in, besides I want to make a good impression." Kagome sighed giving into her mother. The next moment Souta came into the room holding his head in the air.

" Can you help me with my tie?" He gestured towards the knotted mass under his chin. His mother gave a small laugh then tried to untangle the mess.

Kagome continued to look at herself in the mirror. She had to admit the dress did look nice on her. Her mother had styled her hair into a sleek bun with bits of hair falling out around her face. Even though she looked gorgeous right now something about it seemed wrong. It just wasn't her.

###

"Okay we're here Inu. Remember to be polite and try not to get into any trouble," lectured his brother.

" Do I ever?" Inuyasha gave a charming smile. His brother just started at him impassively.

" If you mess this up you'll be out on the gutter."

'Empty threat,' thought Inuyasha but decided to be on his best behavior just in case.

He followed Sess up the driveway and up onto their front porch. ' Their house is almost as big as ours,' he thought. Looking up and down the house he decided it was pretty nice. He estimated around 50 rooms in total. Sess knocked crisply at the door and waited for an answer. In a matter of moments a young man opened the door, probably in his early twenties. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black vest. ' Hmm butlers, impressive,' thought Inuyasha as he entered the house.

" Come right this way," the butler motioned with his hand the path they should take. Sess immediately followed his directions but Inuyasha dawdled for a while. He examined the architecture of the building noting the French moulds of angels in each corner of the roof. 'This house must have cost a fortune. It has enough artwork in here to become the next Louve.'

" Hey Sess, look at this," There was no answer. It was then that Inuyasha realized he had been left behind. "Oh crap."

###

" Kagome they're here," yelled her mother from behind the door. Kagome looked up from where she was lying on her bed.

" Okay I'll be down in a second" Kagome moved off her bed and toward the bathroom. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and decided she was good to go. Slowly she walked out of her room and made her way down the hall towards the stairs. Once there she saw a strange boy looking around. ' Who's he?' she thought while staying still and deciding to watching him.

He looked lost.

She could tell he wasn't one of the butlers or servants because of the way he walked and dressed. He slouched slightly hands deep in his pockets.

He wore a suit with the sleeves pulled up to reveal a tattoo of a Japanese symbol on the lower half of the inside of his elbow. He also wore wrist cuffs and a metal ball chain necklace.

Deciding to just ask who he was Kagome made her way down the stairs. She was almost to the bottom when he finally noticed her. She opened her mouth to speak but froze when she saw his gorgeous face. She hadn't realized, while examining him, he was so attractive.

For the first time she was lost for words. He seemed to notice this then smirked. " See something you like?" he asked smoothly. This snapped Kagome back to reality.

" What did you say?" she asked a dangerous tone in her voice. He either didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

" Well it's just that you were ogling over me."

She flushed a bright red, " I was not ogling!"

He smirked tilting his head to the side. " Sure you weren't."

Kagome's anger built with each passing sentence to this cocky boy, " Who do you think you are to come into my house and accuse me of something I didn't do!"

" Oh this is your house. Hmm I should have guessed by the clothes. Could you tell me where the dinning room is?" Kagome started at the boy open mouthed. He had some nerve; first he comes into her house, then accused her of ogling him and then asks her a favor.

" Who are you?" she finally asked.

" Oh I'm Inu…. Umm I mean," he looked around frantically for a name. He spotted a sword mounted on the wall and said, " Blade. My name is Blade. I'm here with my brother. Who are you?"

" Aw so you're the lawyer's brother. I'm Kagome."

" Nice to meet you" he gave her a charming smile which made her blush a little. " So ah, could you help me find the way to the dinning room?"

" Yeah I guess, I'm heading there anyway." She walked a head of him leading the way.

###

' Man this girl looks scarily like Kikyou. I wonder if they're related. I just froze the second I spotted her. Lucky I realized my mistake before I did something stupid.' Inuyasha suddenly smirked to himself, ' She was checking me out though. Maybe this dinner won't be as bad as I thought. Look out here comes the minuteman.'

He watched Kagome as she walked in front of him and cocked his head to the side as he looked at her ass. 'Very nice, girl. Oh my god I'm becoming Miroku.' Suddenly Kagome whirled around. She looked straight at Inuyasha and saw where his eyes had been.

Inuyasha quickly snapped his eyes up to hers but it was too late.

" You pervert! Walk ahead of me so I know you won't be looking!"

" But I don't know where to go" he reasoned.

Se growled angrily, " I'll tell you."

" Fine" he sighed. ' Now for a little fun.' He started walking straight until she told him to turn. He smirked as he turned the wrong way.

" No that that way!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm dragging him the right way.

Smirking he said, " I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." Kagome quickly let go and started mumbling something about stupid rich boys to herself. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.

" Relax Kagome, you need to go with the flow. You're way to tense."

" What would you know?" she grit out angrily.

" Surprisingly, little actually. But I do know you're tense. I can tell." She looked up at him disbelievingly. He smirked down at her tapping his head. How could such a big ego fit inside such a normal sized head? Kagome was sure it would explode at any moment.

" Okay we're here," Kagome, announce happy that they had finally reached their destination.

" Cool, so what's for diner?" He looked into the dinning room and gave a low whistle. " Wow some place you got here. Hey is that an Angelique?" He pointed to the painting he was referring to.

" Yeah," replied Kagome somewhat surprised. She was amazed at how natural this guy seemed. He didn't seem like the normal snobby preps she was used to. He was so relaxed and comfortable just being himself.

It was awkwardly refreshing. She wasn't used to people acting like him. Okay he was really cocky and annoying but at least he was himself.

" How did you get your hands on one of them?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, " What?"

Inuyasha just gave her a deadpan look and sighed. " Hey if I'm boring you we could just go into the dining room and get it over with."

" Uh, sure."

Inuyasha stepped into the room walking over to where he saw his brother sitting. He gave a large charming smile to everyone in the room. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Sess noticed this and a small smirk formed on his lips. ' I see this girls smarter than she seems'

" This is my brother," introduced Sess in a monotone voice.

" Blade. Pleased to meet you." Sess turned to his sibling giving him a dubious look. Inuyasha just shrugged and mouthed, ' play along'.

" Oh well it's nice to meet you Blade. That's an interesting name," said Mrs. Higurashi politely.

" Yes it is isn't it? I guess my parents liked it though because that's my name," he gave a sort of nervous laugh and quickly grabbed the glass of water. After gulping it down he excused himself for a moment.

' I have to get out of here, ' thought Inuyasha as he sought an escape. Looking around he tried to remember the way he had come. ' Aw shit, I'm lost again,'

Dragging his feet he wandered the house mindlessly trying to find any form of entertainment. A sudden thought entered his mind. Sess would be pissed he didn't come back. He thought about this for a good minute or two before he disregarded the thought. ' I'll deal with that bridge when I cross it.' He looked up to see where he was and if anything looked familiar to him.

Nope. He was lost.

He continued to walk around before coming to a familiar set of stairs. Looking from side to side he checked no one was looking then quickly bounded up them and into the second story. The second story was normally much more interesting than the first story.

Going from door to door Inuyasha checked each room for a television. When he saw a maid or a butler walk past he casually slipped his hands in his pockets and walked past trying to look as innocent as possible. He finally came across what appeared to be Kagome's room. It was painted a light pink and was huge! It was probably 3 times the size of his. " Rich bitch," he muttered as he left her room leaving no trace that he had been in there at all. The next room took his fancy a lot more.

" Jackpot baby," he said excitedly as he rushed to the couch in front of the television. He imagined the room belonged to Kagome's younger brother. Numerous technological toys lay scattered on the floor. Inuyasha almost fainted with pleasure as he spotted the PS 2 attached to the TV.

Using his feet, not wanting to get up from the couch, Inuyasha turned the PS 2 on and grabbed a controller next to him.

###

" Your brother is taking a long time," commented Mrs. Higurashi delicately dabbing a napkin to her mouth.

" Yes. Now lets get down to business. The person who wants so sue you has no case. They can not prove that you stole their idea although you may have to pay a heavy fine…"

Kagome started to doze off as they got into the finer details of the case. ' Maybe Blade had the right idea,' she thought.

" Umm mother?" Kagome gently tapped her mother's arm to get her attention.

" Uh, yes Kagome," she spoke while still not turning to face her daughter.

" I'm going to go look for Blade." Kagome gracefully got up from her seat and started to walk towards the door.

Once out of their sight she let out a breath. ' Thank god I got out of there.' Looking around for something to do she realized it was useless. Final she just decided to go to her bed room and watch TV or go on the computer… she wasn't quite sure but she could figure it out when she got there. Climbing up the stairs lazily she passed the butler that had asked her out just this afternoon. She racked her brain for his name, Andy, Andrew or maybe Armageddon? It was useless she couldn't remember it. It made her feel bad that this guy had liked her and had the courage to ask her out yet she couldn't remember his name.

She decided on a friendly wave, which didn't require her to speak his name. She smiled and gave a small wave but he just turned and pretended not to notice her. Kagome frowned at this action. Had she done something wrong? Why didn't he want to acknowledge her? Okay yes she said no to his proposal but that didn't mean he had to be so immature about it. Kagome mulled over this all the way to her room.

She had just reached out to her doorknob when she heard noises coming from the room next to hers.

'But Souta is downstairs' she thought. Curious to find the source of the noise she opened the door a crack to peek inside. She was surprised to see Blade sitting on the couch in front of the TV smashing madly at the PS2 controller. He had removed the black jacket he had been wearing over his white shirt and had rolled the sleeves up fully to get more comfortable.

" I'll kill you, you stupid blue fuzzy thingy!" he said vigorously while mashing the buttons. He suddenly groaned holding his head in his hands. " Noo, I can't believe that stupid thing beat me." Kagome couldn't help but laugh. At this foreign noise Inuyasha spun around to face the door.

" Ah, I was just trying to find the bathroom," he blurted out looking like an animal caught in the headlights. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the guilty expression etched on his face.

" Don't worry I won't say anything," she consoled while walking over to see what he had been playing. Picking up the cover she turned to him with a raised brow. " Spyro?"

" What? It's a good game," he defended. " So what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be down at dinner?" he casually changed the subject. Kagome noticed but let it slide.

" I could say the same to you."

" Touché." An uncomfortable silence settled around the two. Finally Inuyasha picked himself off the couch and grabbed his jacket.

" Where are you going?" questioned Kagome watching the youth leave the room.

" Exploring, want to come? It won't be as exciting for you though because it is your house but hey you could still tag along."

Weighing her options Kagome decided to go with the strange guy she knew nothing about.

" So are there any interesting rooms worth checking out? Like yours maybe?" He gave her a boyish smirk but she was fast seeing through it.

" No not really." They walked silently side by side for a while until Kagome finally said, " Well actually there is one place which is really pretty."

" Lead the way."

Kagome smiled then turned on her heal. " It's this way." As they walked Inuyasha felt as if he should make some sort of small talk so asked,

" So what school do you go to?" She turned slightly to look at him before answering

" Shikon High. How about you?" Inuyasha gulped. This girl was going to the same school as him. Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

" Ah, currently undecided," he said vaguely. " So have you been going there long? I heard it's a pretty prodigious school."

" Yah I suppose it is." She paused, "I've been going there since I was in year three. It's all right but nothing special. Just the average school housing more snobby rich kids then any other school in Japan."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, " Are you sure you're not one of them?"

" What's that supposed to mean?!" she yelled obviously offended. Inuyasha held his hands up in defense.

" Nothing, nothing I wasn't implying anything… It's just that you strike me as a person who has more needs for material objects than anything else."

" How are you supposed to know that? We don't even know each other,"

" I know more than you think," he said with a sly smirk.

" Oh my god, have you been stalking me?! Get away from me you freak!" Kagome yelled half mockingly half serious. Inuyasha just gapped open mouthed at her.

" What? I haven't been stalking you! Why would I want to stalk someone like you? I would at least want to stalk someone who was hot."

" What so I'm not hot?" she asked stopping to look at him.

He gave her a cheeky grin, " Your words not mine."

"You'd fit in well at my school." This statement grabbed Inuyasha's attention.

" What makes you say that?" he asked curious.

" You're a rude, arrogant, rich, pig!" Inuyasha was a bit taken back by her sudden outburst but chuckled nonetheless.

" What makes you think I'm rich?" The question took Kagome by surprise. She started to doubt whether he was rich or not then realized. ' No he's just trying to screw with my head.'

" Well your brother is a lawyer and you have an Armani suit with Gucci shoes."

Inuyasha smiled, " That just means my brother is rich. It has nothing to do with me." Inuyasha started to continue walking. " Sure, right now he's my guardian but as soon as I turn 18 I'm outta there."

" Where will you go?"

Putting his hands behind his head he thought for a moment before answering, " Anywhere and everywhere. Where ever the wind takes me and all that stuff."

" Don't you have any plans for the future?" she asked shocked.

" Nope. I just live every second like it's my last."

Kagome looked down at her hands, " I could never do that. I have too many plans, too many goals I have to reach. When I'm older I want to be a pediatrician."

" I used to want to be a doctor."

" Well, what do you want to be now?"

" Seventeen. So are we getting any closer to where you were taking me or will we have to stop for food and water?"

Kagome looked around her. ' Oh shit'. " Umm, I walked past it."

He smirked shaking his head, " Oh yah, I can see you getting into medical school."

" Shut up!" Kagome huffed and abruptly turned around. Inuyasha watched her with interest. She seemed flushed and uncomfortable. He smirked glad to see he was having an effect on her. Their conversation had come to halt after Kagome had missed the door so Inuyasha took this silence to examine the girl more carefully.

She was quite pretty though not gorgeous. She had beautiful eyes, so warm, comforting yet also sad. Scanning her body he had to admit it was pretty nice. She had curves in all the right places.

Overall she looked… ordinary, but in a good way. She didn't stand out but had a sort of classic beauty to her. Her manner was quite reserved and it reflected in how she carried herself. ' I'll just have to change that, then.' He thought.

" Okay we're here," Kagome stated all of a sudden snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

" Huh, what? Oh yeah," he stated somewhat dumbly. Putting on a boyish grin he gave an elaborate bow, "After you my lady." Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics but entered the room anyway. Okay at first she'd fallen for his boyish good looks and charming demeanor but it wasn't long till she saw through those cheap smiles. They might have worked on some ditzy valley girl but he would have to do better if he wanted to impress her.

After Kagome entered the room she pulled Inuyasha in after her, then quickly locked the door behind him.

" Hmm couldn't wait to get me alone I see," said Inuyasha in a suggestive tone. Kagome slapped his arm half-heartedly at his lame joke.

" Come on, before they find us."

" Oh a quickie is it?" Kagome rolled her eyes at yet another one of his lame jokes.

" You know those jokes aren't as funny as you think they are." He gave a light chuckle.

" Who say's I think they're funny? I could just be saying them to make you think of me in a sexual way." He said it in such a casual manner that took Kagome by surprise. She blushed a beetroot colour, she just thanked god it was dark.

" Ah so what's so special about this room anyway? I can barley see anything in here."

" It's not the room that's special," Kagome replied in a secretive voice. This caught Inuyasha's interest and made him wonder what she meant.

" Come on," Kagome groped around in the darkness for his hand. It wasn't until she heard Inuyasha say, " Hey watch where you put your hands" did she realize her mistake of groping around in the darkness.

" Oh my god, sorry I didn't realize it was your umm… I was just trying to find your hand and umm… I'm really sorry." Inuyasha smirked at her embarrassment.

" Don't worry about it. I get it all the time." Still he grabbed her hand in his just to make sure no more cough accidents occurred.

Once she felt his hand securely in hers she lead him through the room and to the balcony. " Okay close your eyes," she ordered.

" What? Why?"

" Just do it," her tone made him close his eyes immediately. Now that his vision was fully impaired he held Kagome's hand that much tighter. The action sent a jolt of electricity up Kagome's arm. ' What the hell was that?' She ignored the feeling for the moment and lead Inuyasha outside.

" Okay open your eyes," she said once he placed Inuyasha on the balcony. Opening his eyes he started in awe.

Okay that's it for another chappy... they finally met.. anywaz if i don't get more reviews i'll probably dump this story... sorry but i'm getting a bit bored with it and not may people seem to be interested in it.. i don't want people to review because i said that tho... i just want people who think this story is good to review.. i need some perspective of how people react to it.. again don't review for the sake of it.. if you like the story then show support... okay well i might update.. maybe not..


	9. balcony scene

My new chapter…

**If you think i'm a thief read this:** oh and btw in answer to someones review.. i'm not a thief.. unless i'm stealing from myself.. --".. yah well i update faster on animespiral cos i didn't think anyone would like it on this site.. i posted the first chap of this like a month ago on animespiral.. I was bored so i decided to post it on here but i changed bits of it.. i didn't expect to get any reviews on this site but now that i have i've been posting one chap a day one here.. takes me tt long juss to read over the chapter and make any changes.. but now my updates are on par with each other.. so i'll be updating the same time on both.. juss thought i would clear that up before people go telling me that either someone is stealing my work or tt i'm a thief..

**Messing Around**

Inuyasha stared in awe at the image before him. " Wow, Kagome it's beautiful," he said while looking out at the view of the city.

" Yeah, this is where I come to think. Looking over the city like this gives me perspective. It makes you realize just how insignificant you really are in the whole scheme of things." Inuyasha looked over to her. The lights of the city where reflecting in her eyes. It was then that Inuyasha realized just how deep she really was. He could see sadness imprinted into her chocolate pools.

Inuyasha rested his for arms on the balcony before saying, " Yah, that's true. Now it's what you do with this information that really matters."

Kagome moved over to where he was leaning on the barrier and mimicked his stance. Looking over to him, curiosity shining in her eyes she asked, " What do you mean?"

Inuyasha turned to her smirking, " Well you could take this as sign that you actually are insignificant and waste your life or you could realize that yeah sure, you really are just a small part of the whole picture, but you and every other one of those 'insignificant' people are what makes it such a beautiful picture. Don't waste your life Kagome, it's the most precious thing that you have."

Kagome looked at him for a moment before going, " Okay what movie did you get that out of?"

Inuyasha just shrugged, " That's how I really feel. Now that I've spilled the inner depths of my heart care to share yours?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment before replying, " Ah…nope." Smiling cheekily he ran his hand through his hair,

" Don't worry before the night is through I'll get it out of you."

Kagome gave a snort, " Good luck." After a moment of silence Kagome said, " You smarter than you look, you know that?"

Inuyasha just shrugged and continued to look out at the view. Kagome continued,

" From your laid back attitude and all the sexual innuendo you use I couldn't tell. You really are brilliant though."

A smirk slid onto his face, " Yah, I get girls telling me that all the time."

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at his back, " If you weren't so arrogant and rude you'd be a pretty decent guy."

Inuyasha turned to face her, " You mean if I wasn't myself I'd be a pretty decent guy?" Kagome searched her brain for a witty comeback but none came to mind. Inuyasha took this silence and continued to talk, "Anyway why would I need to be a decent guy with a body like this."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " And here we have the arrogance."

" Feh, your just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend as hot as me."

" Oh and the rudeness. Well done Blade, you've shown the two in record time!" Inuyasha just glared at her coldly. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She tried to cover it discreetly by placing a hand over her mouth and faking a coughing fit. Inuyasha didn't buy it for a second. Quickly Kagome changed the subject,

" So are you and your brother actually related?"

" Yeah, we both have the same dad. Why?" asked Inuyasha curious to where this was heading.

" Well it's just that he's a demon and you're a human."

" Oh… uh… yah…" Inuyasha stumbled over his words to try and explain it. Sure he could have just told her the truth, but where was the fun it that. Besides when he saw her at school he could start off with a fresh slate. " Well you see, I'm not actually related, related to Sess. It just feels like it because when Dad adopted me I became part of the family and the bond felt strong enough to be blood relation." Inuyasha gave an innocent smile hoping she would buy his bullshit story.

Kagome mulled over it for a while before asking, " So is it hard to live with your brother when he's a full demon and you're just a human?" Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. She'd bought the story and he was in the clear.

" Yeah I suppose. Most of the time if I stay out of his way he'll stay out of mine. He hates the human side of me. Thinks it weak and petty."

Kagome looked at him in confusion. " Human side? What other side do you have?"

' Oh shit I stuffed up,' Inuyasha paused before thinking of a reasonable explanation. " Oh there's no other side. What I was saying just came out wrong. I've been living with him so long that I'm beginning to think I'm part demon too," Giving a nervous laugh he turned back to the view.

" Oh I see. Are you two really open with your feelings about one another?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh, " Sess open with his feelings? I don't think so. He's like an ice queen, but a guy." After a moment of thought Inuyasha added, " Well actually I suppose he's sometimes open with his feelings, but those are mainly the times he wants to kill something."

" Oh that sounds… lovely. Is that why you're going to take off when your 18?"

" Partly," shrugged Inuyasha. " I just got to get out of here and experience the real world away from all these Barbie's and preps."

Kagome went and stood by his side, " Yah I see what you mean. If I could I'd leave as well."

Inuyasha turned to her giving her a strange look, " Well, why can't you?"

Kagome gave a spiteful laugh, " This is my world," she opened out her arms at the city that lay before them. " It's all I know and all I'll ever know. I can't leave."

" Sure you can. It's not like we're living in the middle ages. You can just pack your bags and hop on a plane. It's not as hard as you think it is."

" No, it's not as easy as _you_ think it is. I have a life here, something that I can't just abandon. Sure I would love to leave, but I can't."

" You'll never leave with an attitude like that. As I said before, you need to loosen up and let life carry you to where ever it's heading."

Kagome sighed, " Look Blade, I know you think it's the right thing but I don't. I like my life organized and knowing where I'm going and how I'm going to get there. Life is to unpredictable to take chances."

" But if you don't take a chance you'll never get the reward. Look I'm not telling you to blow all your money on a poker game or anything, just to loosen up and enjoy life more."

" I am loose, and enjoying life!" Kagome quickly cover her mouth as soon as the words came out. ' Well that came out wrong' she thought as she watched Inuyasha's mouth twist into a smirk. She slapped him on the arm. " That's not what I meant and you know it!" Still the smirk remained on his face. Kagome sighed and went to stand at the edge of the balcony. She let the wind whip the loose bits of her hair around her face.

She loved the feel of the wind on her face. It reassured she that she indeed existed. Closing her eyes she savored the feel of the wind caressing her features.

Inuyasha looked over to her from where he was standing. At that moment she was beautiful to him. Her hair was whirling around her face and the dress she had on has being pulled tightly around her figure by the wind. Kagome must have felt his eyes on her because she turned to face him. He didn't remove his eyes.

" What are you staring at?" she asked with a slight smile.

" You," he replied carelessly. This made Kagome frown.

" Okay… why are you staring at me?"

" It's a free country. I can stare at whatever I want."

Kagome's anger started to rise. " You really are infuriating you know that?"

" It's a gift." He took at step towards her closing the distance between them. Kagome didn't realize how close they had been that whole time. Now that they're lips where mere inches away her heart started to beat rapidly and her hands started to sweat.

" Blade, wh… what are you doing."

" What does it look like?" he asked in a low husky voice.

" Well…" before she could finish the rest Inuyasha started to move his head forward. Kagome could feel his breath on her skin now. Her eyes slid shut waiting for the inevitable to come.

Suddenly she felt him flick her forehead. Her eyes shot open to look at him. He was now standing at least 2 feet away, amusement dancing in his eyes.

" Why you…" Kagome leapt at him aiming for his throat. He easily held her at bay saying,

" I told you to loosen up."

" I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

" Kagome relax and go with the flow. You're way to tense."

" Yeah well I though you were going to… going to…"

" Going to what?" mischief sparkled in his eyes.

She blushed deeply then pried him off her, " Arrgh, never mind!"

" Fine, be that way." Suddenly Inuyasha felt his pocket start to vibrate. He whipped out his phone and answered it.

" Hello?"

" Where are you?"

" Ah Sess glad to see you care. I'm with Kagome right now."

" What are you doing to her?" Inuyasha could hear the restraint in his brother's voice.

" Nothing just having a little fun." Since Kagome could only hear one end of the conversation she was eyeing Inuyasha very carefully.

" If you've done anything to her I will kill you in cold blood. Her mother is our pay check."

" Relax Fluffy. Everything in fine. Is this why you called? To check up on me?"

" I'm leaving in ten minutes. Be down stairs by then or I'll leave without you."

" Oka…" Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence as he heard the dial tone at the other end. " Rude inconsiderate bastard," Inuyasha muttered.

" I see you and your brother have a lot of things in common." Kagome commented after she hearing his muttering.

" Feh, whatever. Well I got to bounce. I'll probably never see you again so have a good life." He started to walk away from the balcony when Kagome stopped him.

" Well can't we still catch up? Do you have an e-mail or something I can contact you at?"

" Err, I don't think that's such a good idea." Kagome's expression fell but she quickly covered it with a fake smile.

" Oh well bad luck, I guess you'll never hear me spill my inner thoughts."

Inuyasha turned to face her, " Oh but I have." Kagome frowned. " You've told me your hopes and dreams, your fears, everything." Kagome's frown deepened.

" I never told you those things."

" Well not directly but in a way you did. Sorry to burst your bubble, but better luck next time." Inuyasha turned to go. Kagome watched as he walked away hands in his pockets. Just when he had reached the door he turned and walked back.

" Before I forget, look over there," he pointed out to the city. Kagome turned her head to see what he was pointing at and Inuyasha took his chance. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek. She turned back to him shocked. He turned and started to walk towards the door again. Placing a hand on where he had kissed her she smiled. She could still feel his lips pressed against her skin.

" Hey!" he yelled.

She turned to look at him standing in the doorway. He gave her a cheeky grin then waved, " Loosen up a bit. Live life like it's meant to be lived. Remember that." He turned and left out of her sight.

" Bye Blade," she whispered to no one in particular.

###

Once Inuyasha made his way out of the house he turned to give it one more look. ' I hope she remembers what I said'

" Inuyasha… or should I say _Blade,_ get into the car. We have to leave now," Sess opened the door and stepped into the car.

" Feh, keep your pants on. I'm coming," said Inuyasha in an irritated voice. Inuyasha got into the car just after his brother but was surprised when Sess took off straight after Inu closed the door.

" Wow shit Sess, what's the rush?" asked Inuyasha struggling to get his seat belt on.

" What were you doing with that girl?" his voice cold and impassive.

" Nothing we just talked," defended Inuyasha finally getting his seatbelt on. Now at least when they crashed he wouldn't go flying out from the window.

" I know you Inuyasha. You never just talk to a girl."

Inuyasha mocked shock, " What don't you trust me dear brother?" After Sess didn't answer Inuyasha sighed and slumped back into his seat. " Look I swear on my grave that we just talked. She's a nice girl but not my type."

" Since when do you have a type?"

" Hey I have standards! Sure they're not that high but they're a hell of a lot higher than Miroku's. I wouldn't just take advantage of some poor little rich girl." Sess didn't answer. Inuyasha just gave up trying to convince his brother. Turning his attention out the window he concentrated on the lights flashing past his vision.

One after the other, light after light, god this was boring. Inuyasha could feel his eyes getting heavy. Rubbing his hand over his eyes he tried to keep himself awake. Stuffing his hand into his pocket he pulled out his phone to check the time. It was only 11:00 so by Inuyasha's calculations he shouldn't be tired for another 2 and half hours. Grumbling he tried to entertain himself by picking at his nails. It was the perfect time to clean them considering they were normal nails now it was much easier to remove the dirt that got caught under them.

After making sure there was no dirt under them he looked for other ways to entertain himself. He looked over to see his brother staring intently at the road and decided to bother him would be the same as signing his own death warrant. He was to young to die so decided to look elsewhere. Although this car may have cost a bundle it didn't have much to offer besides speed and good looks.

Finally deciding to just listen to his MP3 player he dug in his pockets for it. Successfully finding it after a few minutes he buried the earphones into his ears and turned the volume up loud. This was one of the things he loved about being human. He could fit the earphones in his ears properly and have the MP3 player at a decent volume. When in his normal form he would have to have it at the minimum volume or risk having his ears damaged.

He listened contently to Blink 182's album Enema of the State before finally coming to a stop before his house. Jumping out quickly he headed for the door while Sess lagged behind making sure the car was properly guarded.

Inuyasha dug in his pockets for his keys, pulling out his phone, Mp3 player, a pack of gum, sunglasses and his wallet he finally came to the bottom of his pocket where his keys lay. Swiftly pulling them out he slid them into the door and turned. As soon as he heard the click of the lock he turned the handle and rushed to the couch.

" Finally," he breathed patting the couch. " Did you miss me?"

Sess walked straight past him and into his room. " Geez he's grouchy," muttered Inuyasha.

" Don't forget I'm full demon younger brother," said Sess' voice from his room. Inuyasha frowned slightly but quickly changed his attention back to his mission. Chucking cushions off the couch and ducking under it he searched for the remote. After about five minutes of searching he looked at the table next to the couch. His eyes widened with delight as he spotted his treasure.

" Goodbye real world, and hello 46 channels of cable TV." He got back onto the couch, lying down and making himself comfortable, he switched from channel to channel. He continued this for about 2 hours before finally falling asleep on the couch.

###

Inuyasha awoke after someone gave him a harsh shove. He was so shocked he almost fell off the couch. When he regained his composure and finished the slurs of swear words coming out of his mouth he turned to the perpetrator of the act. He saw Miroku sitting on the end of the couch with a wide grin.

" Good morning sunshine!" he greeted cheerfully. Inuyasha growled and tried to get back to sleep. " Oh no you don't," Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the legs and hauled him off the couch. Inuyasha quick to react placed his hands on the ground to prevent his face coming into contact with it.

" What the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Inuyasha.

" Just trying to get you up is all. Well now that you are I can see that my work is done," Miroku dropped Inuyasha's feet and dusted off his hands. " Geez how long since you've washed those. They stink!" Inuyasha just glared at his friend from the floor.

" Why are you here Miroku?"

" What I can't just come and visit my best friend from time to time?" Inuyasha gave him a plain look. "Okay, okay you forced it out of me. I'm going to be going to school with you! I got a soccer scholarship, which pays for all my fees! How cool is this! It'll be just like old times."

Inuyasha's irritated demeanor quickly disappeared and was replaced by excitement. " Are you serious dude!? Man this'll be awesome!"

" Yah I know dude. This school better be ready for us!" Miroku ruffled Inuyasha's hair then went and stood on the couch. " We'll rule the school after a week!" he announced. From the floor Inuyasha just shook his head.

" You do know that this school is full of spoilt rich kids, don't you?"

" Yeah, and a lot of hotties. Don't worry so much Inu. By the end of the week they'll all be kissing our feet," bragged Miroku. Inuyasha wasn't so sure of this though. After meeting Kagome he wasn't sure what to expect.

Prep's was his first guess of what sort of people went to the school. But after Kagome he wasn't sure if he was right. Sure she definitely was a prep in her own way but she was also different. Almost normal, she just needed to loosen up a bit.

" I have more news!" Inuyasha turned his attention to his friend who was now lying on the couch channel surfing.

" Oh, and what would that be?" Inuyasha picked himself off the floor. Picking up Miroku's legs he placed then on the floor forcing his friend to take a sitting position. With the space that just opened up Inuyasha sat down.

" Well… a little birdie told me there's going to be a party at some rich kids house this Saturday. Apparently all our new classmates are going to be there. Soo… I was wondering if you where up for it?"

" You mean crash their party?"

" Well sure if you want to put it into simple terms. It would give us a chance to introduce ourselves, and get a bit drunk in the process. So what do you say?" Inuyasha considered it for a moment.

" Think about all the chics we could pick up?" said Miroku smiling hopefully.

" Sure why not. Got nothing better to do."

" YES!!! Thank you so much Inuyasha. I'll never forget this." Miroku jumped off the couch and tried to shimmy. "Man I can almost see the boobies shaken now!" Inuyasha laughed watching his best friend. He couldn't believe the two of them were friends. They were so different, yet so similar at the same time. It was a strange relationship.

Sess came into the room and saw Miroku trying to shimmy and Inuyasha laughing at him. Not saying a word he walked straight out the front door. Inuyasha watched him leave and his laughter increased. Miroku stopped trying to shimmy and smiled broadly.

" Hey come on Inu, lets head down to the skate park."

" Sure." Inuyasha got up off the couch then looked down at what he was wearing. " Uh, hey Miroku I think I better go change first." Miroku turned to Inu and assessed his appearance. He was still in his Armani suit with Gucci shoes with his hair in a low ponytail.

" Hmm, guess your right. Well I'll meet you outside then."

" Cool," said Inuyasha as he ran up the stairs to his room. Once there he stripped himself of his shirt. It was then he noticed that he didn't have his jacket. ' Shit must have left it at that girls house last night.' He tried to gauge Sess' reaction when he found out he had left a $2000 jacket at Sess' client's house. ' It shouldn't be that bad. He could just get it back when he next saw them. Yeah it's no big deal.' Inuyasha tried to get the thought of him being throttled by Sess out of his mind.

Somehow the rather unpleasant image stuck. ' Well I could get it back and Sess wouldn't have to know about it.' Deciding this would be the best option he dismissed the thought and tried to concentrate on finding a shirt. Spotting his favorite red shirt and baggy jeans lying on the end of his bed he grabbed them and slipped them on. Taking his hair out of the ponytail he messed it around a bit. Once deciding he looked okay he left his room. Halfway down the hall he realized he missed the most important thing. Running back to his room grabbed his skate shoes and placed them on. " How could I forget my babies?" he spoke to them.

" Ah Inu are you okay?" Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku at the doorway.

" Thought you said you were going to wait outside."

" I was, but you were taking forever. I came up here to check what you were up to. Now I see, you were talking to your shoes."

" What? They're my babies. I love them more than my brother. Okay that's not saying much but anyway,"

" Okay… Man I knew you were strange but this is just scary. C'mon lets go before you start to scare the children."

Inuyasha looked at his friend strangely, " What children?"

" You know, the children," Miroku looked down at his crotch.

" Aww, I don't want to know. Lets just go."

###

" Kagome, wake up!" Kagome felt someone shake her but refused to reply. She was having the best dream about the mysterious guy she met last night. It was strange but in the dream they where just talking. Not doing anything other than talking but it was the best dream she had had in ages.

" Wake up!" The person persisted. Kagome groaned and rolled over trying to block the noise.

" Kagome mums leaving again." This caught Kagome's attention. She sat bolt upright and looked over to her brother at the side of her bed.

" What?" she questioned.

" Her agent booked her flight early so she has to leave now." Kagome looked at her brother in disbelief.

" No," she whispered.

" Yes, if you want to see her before she leaves you'll have to come down now." Kagome jumped out of bed in a flash. Grabbing her dressing gown behind her door she hastily put it over her small frame and ran down the stairs. Souta followed just behind her. Once at the bottom of the stairs she saw her mother looking at her children with sad eyes.

" You just got here you can't go," Kagome sobbed, looking at her mother from where she stood on the stairs.

" I'm sorry Kagome but I have to. I can't reschedule, it's impossible." Kagome's mother walked over to her daughter arms open. Kagome looked at her mother advancing on her but as soon as she reached her Kagome shoved her away.

" Can't reschedule or won't?" she said tears streaming down her eyes.

" Oh honey, if I could I would." She tried to hug her daughter again but Kagome wrenched herself from her mothers grasp.

Kagome stepped back and yelled, " Go! Just go, I don't care anymore. Just don't touch me!" After her outburst Kagome ran back up to her room. Dashing to her bad she buried her face in one of her pillows. "Why?" she asked herself not really expecting an answer. " Why does she leave us? We need a mother, not just money." She looked up from her pillow when she heard car engines. She looked out her window to see a taxi taking her mother away. " Guess I should be used to it by now," she muttered solemnly.

A/N: okay well sort of short chapter.. I want to finish up to chapter 10 before hols finish.. when school starts up I won't be able to update regularly.. no mean comments? I hear u say… well yah I've given up on them.. from now on I'm happy.. actually I was sort of trying to take inu's persona u know not giving a damn and stuff but it didn't really work out cos now ppl are calling me mean.. aww well… next chapter will be at kouga's party… PARTY PARTY!!!


	10. the party!

I don't own Inuyasha so don't even try and sue me..

Welcome and enjoy the new chapter of:

Messing Around

" Kagome why aren't you ready!?" yelled Sango upon seeing her friend. Kagome who was wearing her pink fluffy pajamas looked down at herself.

" I'm not going Sango," she said opening the door for her friend to enter. Sango just stared open mouthed.

" What?! We have to go! It's Kouga's party, you know the only reason he's having one is to see you."

Kagome sighed, " Look Sango I just don't really feel like going. You can still go without me." Sango frowned looking at her friend. " Look Kagome I know your upset about your mum leaving but you have to get out. You haven't left your house all week. I think Kouga's party will be good for you."

" It's not about my mother I just don't want to go," insisted Kagome although she knew that Sango could tell she was lying. Sighing Sango put an arm around her best friend.

" Kagome I know your upset, but you shouldn't let this stop you from living your life. Live life like it's meant to be lived."

At this Kagome looked at Sango, her expression changing, " What did you say?"

" Uh, get up and get out?" guess Sango not really remembering.

" No at the end."

" Oh," she said in realization. " Live life like it's meant to be lived?" Kagome smiled at the memory of Blade saying the same thing before he left.

Sniffing she replied, " Okay I'll go." Sango face lit up with joy.

" Oh my god thank you so much Kagome. I'll never forget this." Sango engulfed Kagome in a massive hug. Kagome just smiled into her friends shoulder trying to go by the advice Blade had left her with. It had been a week since her encounter with him yet she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Not just his looks but also his personality. He was so carefree, annoying but carefree. She hadn't met anyone who could get a reaction out of her like he could.

" Okay Kagome lets get you ready," said Sango grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her up the stairs. Sango dragged Kagome all the way to her room before sitting her on the bed and rummaging through her wardrobe.

" Hey Kagome where did you put that top you bought last week?"

" In the back, with all my black clothing. It'll be right at the end of the hanger." Kagome watched as Sango threw all her clothes out of her cupboard looking for the top.

" Hey Kagome what's this?" Sango held up a black jacket. " It looks like a guys jacket," said Sango in a suggestive tone.

" That's because it is." Kagome could see Sango's eyes light up with joy.

" So you got lucky? It was Kouga wasn't it?"

" No! It's not what you think. My mum's lawyer came over with his younger brother. He left his jacket here by accident. I was keeping it here for when he comes back to get it. I doubt he would leave a $2000 jacket here and not come back to get it."

" Yah I suppose. Oh hey I found the top!" Sango grabbed it off the hanger and threw it at Kagome. " Put it on while I find the jeans," she ordered. Kagome stripped from her pajama top and put on the black silk halter.

Kagome examined herself then pointed out to Sango, " Hey, I can't wear a bra with this."

Sango popped her head out of the cupboard. " Oh don't worry about it. Just don't do too much jumping and make sure you tie up the strings really tight." Kagome nodded then made sure to tie the back up with double knots. She still felt a bit uncomfortable wearing something so… raunchy? She wasn't sure the word to describe how she looked but she knew she wouldn't want to be perceived like that.

" Ah ha found them." Sango grabbed the pair of jeans then threw them at Kagome to. " Okay I'm going to find some makeup that'll match your outfit." She left into the bathroom ransacking Kagome's makeup case.

Kagome quickly changed from her pj pants to the pair of tight fitting jeans Sango had thrown at her. Looking in the mirror she examined her appearance.

" Oh very nice," complimented Sango, holding a handful of make up.

" Well I don't know. I look like a hooker like this." Kagome turned around to see her exposed back in the mirror.

" No I think you show enough to make guys want you but cover enough to make sure they know they can't have you. Kagome you look sexy just accept it." Kagome sighed and nodded. " Okay now hold still while I do your makeup." Kagome obliged and pouted her lips.

Once Sango was done Kagome turned to look at herself in the mirror. " Wow Sango, that actually looks pretty good."

" What, like there was any doubt," the girl laughed. She had applied a light powder to stop shine and had done a smoky black eye shadow. On her lips Sango had applied a shimmery light lip-gloss just to give her lips more of a shine. " Okay now that your done I need to do mine." Sango stripped off the coat she was wearing to reveal a tight fitting black and pink dress. The dress was made with black material and was off the shoulder, it had pink embroidery all down the right hand side.

" Wow Sango that dress looks amazing!"

" Thanks," said Sango happily turning in front of the mirror. " All I need to do is my make-up and you're hair and then we're done."

Sango wasted no time in grabbing the waver and making Kagome's hair wavy but manageable. She did this while applying mascara and lipstick to herself. Kagome couldn't help but think what a talent for multitasking Sango had.

After ten minutes of pulling and brushing Sango had finished Kagome's hair and her make-up. " Okay let's go girl," said Sango pulling Kagome off the bed and racing down the stairs. " We're already 10 minutes late." Kagome laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

" Why is it you want to go so bad?" asked Kagome running after her best friend.

" Uh, no reason," Sango blushed. Kagome smiled and tried again,

" Okay who is it?"

" No one," Sango insisted. Kagome looked at her friend scrutinizing her every move. Sango faltered under Kagome's gaze.

" Ah ha! I knew it. Who is he?"

" Just some guy. Okay let's get into the car," Sango quickly unlocked the door of her red Mercedes and stepped in. A grin quickly spread across Kagome's face and she got into the car as well.

" So who is this guy then?"

" No one, now be quiet I need to concentrate while I drive otherwise we'll crash." Kagome rolled her eyes.

" You can drive while painting your toe nails. I doubt talking to me will be that much of a stretch."

" Can't talk, driving," said Sango in a concentrating voice. Kagome sighed and gave up. She would soon discover who the mystery guy was once they got to the party.

###

" Hey Inuyasha hurry up!" yelled Miroku from downstairs. Inuyasha looked at his reflection once more in the mirror.

" Arg," moaned Inuyasha once again trying to do his hair. He roughly matted his bangs over his eyes and tried to get the rest to look like he'd just woken up. " Stupid hair. I swear I'll cut you off if you don't do what I want you to," he threatened.

" Hey Inuyasha, you alright up there?"

" Fine," he growled back still trying to get his hair right. " You stupid son of a bitch," he muttered ruffling his hair.

" Ah Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned sharply to see Miroku standing at the doorway. " Just wondering if you wanted any help."

" Nah I'm fine. My hair just refuses to be right. It makes me look like some freak with bad hair." Miroku looked at his friend and gave him a 'don't give me this shit' look.

" What's the real problem here?" Inuyasha turned away from Miroku refusing to meet his eye.

" Nothing, I'm just pissed off at my hair," he explained. Miroku tutted his tongue and said,

" You know you can't lie to me. Just tell me the truth."

Abruptly Inuyasha turned and glared, " Fine you want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you. My girlfriend dumped me because it would look bad for her image. I really cared about her and she just threw me aside. Now we are going to crash a party where she is likely to be, surrounded by ' her people'. I don't know Miroku but it just seems a bit strange to me."

Miroku adopted a thoughtful expression. " Hmm yes Inuyasha I see your point. But, wouldn't it be good if you showed up, and acted like she didn't exist. Then she would think you were over her, other than still sulking. You can even hook up with a chic. Think about it. It's the perfect revenge."

Inuyasha pondered Miroku's suggestion taking in the advantages and disadvantages. Miroku watched his friend closely trying to decipher what he was thinking. Finally Inuyasha said,

" Okay you're on Miroku. I'll find the hottest chics in the place and make them mine for the night. That should get under Kikyou's skin." Inuyasha smiled devilishly. " She won't know what hit her."

" There's my boy," said Miroku happily patting Inu on the back. " Okay well lets get going before all the honeys are taken." Inuyasha nodded and let Miroku lead him outside to his car.

###

"Come on Kagome lets go," urged Sango as they arrived at Kouga's house. Kagome looked over at the people throwing up in the front yard.

" Uh Sango, I'm starting to have second thoughts. I mean with what I'm wearing people might get the wrong idea," Kagome looked nervously to her top and once again made sure it was tied up tight.

" Kagome don't worry so much. You'll be fine. I'm here if anyone try's anything."

Kagome nervously nodded and got out of the car. Immediately she heard wolf whistles. Blushing she got straight back into the car.

" Sango I'm not going," she said folding her arms. Sango sighed and got back into the car.

" Kagome I know you feel uncomfortable but can you please just come in for a while. For me?" Kagome looked at her friend who's pleading eyes forced her to submit.

As they walked up the path towards Kouga's house Kagome started her interrogation. " So who's the reason you wanted to come to this thing so much?"

Sango blushed but forcefully replied, " No one, I'm just here because I think you need some cheering up and what better place than here." Kagome gave her a 'who do you think your kidding' look and continued her questioning.

" Do I know him?"

" No, no one does so don't bother asking anyone."

" Oh so he probably doesn't go to our school. Wait but everyone here goes to our school, unless…"

" Oh look Kouga's spotted you," Sango interrupted and pointed to Kouga. Kagome's eyes met his across the room. He gave a cocky smile and started to make his way toward her. ' Oh no,' she thought as she watched him advance on her. She liked Kouga but as a friend and nothing more. She knew he liked her but didn't have the heart to tell him she didn't feel the same. He was a good friend and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

" Hi Kagome," he greeted upon reaching her.

" Hi Kouga," she said politely.

" Wow you look beautiful," Kagome could feel his eyes wander around her body and she felt her self-consciousness returning.

She smiled nervously, " Thanks. Uh, so are you having fun?"

His smile broadened, " Well I am now that you're here."

Kagome smiled politely saying, " Aw Kouga, that's so sweet." Sango looked between the talking couple and decided to give them a little space.

" Hey Kagome I'm just going to get some punch," with that she left Kouga and Kagome to converse more.

" So Kouga how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Smiling he replied, " Well my dad's been traveling Japan so haven't seen much of him. Mum's been looking after our relatives so I've just been hanging out with the gang. How about you?"

" Oh I've been fine," she lied and folded her arms in an antisocial way. He took no notice as he went on,

" So Kagome I was thinking, would you want to come out for a ride in my Silica sometime?"

Kagome's smile faltered and she uncrossed her arms, " Um Kouga… I… I think we should just… I mean… I just think… I need to sit down for a while." Kagome pushed past him and went to sit on the couch. Kouga followed looking worriedly at her.

" Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to sit down for a while." She rested her head back on the couch and closed her eyes.

###

" Wow, this party is bouncing!" yelled Miroku over the blaring sounds of the speakers. Inuyasha tried to cover his ears, as he was pretty sure he would suffer irreparable damage because of the music.

" Yeah," he nodded although looking around he had to disagree. People where out the front throwing up because they'd had to much to drink, couples where situated everywhere making out and the damn music was going to cause him to become deaf. " Hey Miroku, lets go inside!" yelled Inuyasha to his friend.

Miroku nodded while checking out some girl's ass. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and sifted through the crowd to the front door. Looking inside he saw half naked girls dancing to the rhythm of the music. 'Maybe this party is going to be better than I thought,' Inuyasha smirked and walked over to one of the better-looking girls dancing.

Coming from behind he placed his hands on her hips. He felt her react to his touch as she moved her hips from side to side. Smirking he started to move his body to the rhythm. Moving his lips to her ear he said,

" Hey, girl." She spun around to face him smiling. Upon looking at his face the girl features lit up.

" Hey sexy," she purred pulling him closer. Smirking Inuyasha placed his hands on the small of her back then slowly slid them down. The girl seemed to enjoy the contact as she giggled lightly.

" So do you go to Shikon High? Because you don't really look like you do," the girl said while pressing her hips into his body.

" Hey I'll go wherever you go honey," he said watching her blush.

" So how come you're wearing those clothes? They look like something a punk would wear."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the girl's ignorance. She may be hot but she had no brains. " What, don't tell me you've never been with a guy like me before?"

" No, punks are trouble makers, and poor," she stated matter-of-factly.

" Well that might be true, but they're hot. Don't you think?" The girl giggled and nodded pressing her body to his.

" So hey do you want to get out of here for a while?" Inuyasha asked in a husky voice. The girl smiled and faked ignorance,

" And do what?"

" I think you know," said Inuyasha as he bent his head down and gently kissed the nape of her neck. Giggling the girl grabbed his hand and led him one of the unoccupied sofas.

###

Kagome rested her head on the sofa watching her surroundings. Everywhere people where dancing and having a good time, but her, she was sitting on the couch grouching about, well she wasn't sure what.

" Hey Kagome are you feeling any better?" Kagome whipped her head around to face Kouga.

" Uh yah, I feel a little better," she replied putting her hand to her forehead. She didn't have a fever or anything but she felt really hot. It was probably because the room was over crowded.

" Well do you want to come dance for a while?" Before Kagome could answer Kouga was pulling her up off the couch. Once he pulled her off the sofa her spot was immediately taken by a couple who where making out. She looked back at the two with disgust. She knew everyone did it but still. Looking back at them she was shocked to see Rikki, a girl from her school who was labeled a ditzy slut, making out with some punk youkai looking boy. Looking more closely at the boy she realized her mistake, he was only half demon.

What was someone like that doing here anyway? Only people who went to her school were invited. Trying to get a better look at him she pulled out of Kouga's grasp and turned around. Looking at him she felt a strange sense of deja vous towards him.

" What's wrong Kagome?" asked Kouga grabbing her wrist lightly.

" Huh, what?" she was to mesmerized by the strange punk boy to notice Kouga's presence.

" I asked if you where okay, you seem a little distant."

Kagome turned to face him reluctantly, " No I'm fine. I was just… doesn't matter. Lets go dance." She placed her hand in his. He smiled and led her to the middle of the lounge where the majority of the people where dancing. Placing his hands on her hips he started to dance. Kagome, although uncomfortable, placed her hands around his neck and moved her body to the music.

###

Sango watched Kagome from where she stood next to the punch. It looked like Kagome was uncomfortable as her movements where stiff and unnatural. Sighing Sango guessed she should probably bail her friend out of the awkward situation. Putting down her cup she walked through the crowd toward Kagome. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.

" So you did show," said a masculine voice in her ear. She could recognize the voice anywhere.

" Miroku, what the hell do you think you are doing?" She shrugged out of his grip and turned to face him. He looked just as she'd remembered him. The scruffy skater boy who broke her heart.

" Come on Sango, you can't tell me you didn't come because you thought I would be here." As she faltered a grin spread across his face. " Sango, you look beautiful. Just as I remember you." Gently grasping her hand he placed a fleeting kiss on her knuckles. She quickly grabbed it back.

" We're over Miroku. It was your choice, you cheated on me."

" No I did not!" he stated shocked. " Okay my hands might have wondered a bit but I never had any feelings for those girls. I never did anything with them. Sango, you have to understand. I've never felt anything like what I felt when I was with you. I know you feel the same. That's why you came."

Sango's anger boiled, how dare he make presumptions about her. Okay they might have been spot on but he had no right to tell her what her motives for coming to a party where.

" Actually I came to this party because I was invited. I'm not sure I can say the same for you."

Miroku's expression remained smug. " Sango, I know you better than anyone else. You can't convince me with you're cold demeanor towards me. I can tell you're lust burns for me like the white hot intensity of a thousand suns." He subtly moved his hand to her backside.

Sango stared at him open mouthed, " You're so full of yourself. Okay maybe part of the reason why I came to this party was you. But now I see my mistake. You're nothing but a dirty pervert!" With that slapped him hard across the face and started to walk away.

Getting desperate Miroku grabbed her wrist. " Please Sango just listen to me for a second," he pleaded. Sighing she remained still.

" Sango, I've never felt this way about any other girl before. I was stupid to ever let myself loose control. You were the best thing to ever happen to me. Please just give me a chance. I can change."

" No I don't think you can. I'm sorry Miroku but I just don't think it will work," Sango could feel a lump building in her throat as she spoke the words. She really liked Miroku, but he broke her heart and she still wasn't over that. Looking down at her feet she whispered, " Sorry."

Miroku's expression dropped. Letting go of her wrist he said, " I hope you realize I won't give up." Sango didn't respond as she walked off into the crowd.

" Well this party sucks," muttered Miroku as he watched her disappear. Walking back over to the punch he subtly took out a small bottle of very strong liquor and tipped the contents into the punch bowl.

" Might as well try and get a few extra people drunk," he said to himself tapping the bottom of the bottle to make sure all of the liquid was removed.

###

The girl residing in Inuyasha's lap moaned as he moved his hands up and down her thighs. She giggled lightly placing kisses along his jaw. " So what did you saw your name was, girl?"

" I didn't. It's Jessica."

" Well Jessica, do you want to go upstairs and look around?" The girl giggled lightly as she nodded. Getting off the couch Inuyasha lead the girl through the crowd towards the stairs.

" Where do you think you're going, Inu?" asked a feminine voice from behind Inuyasha. He turned quickly to spot Kikyou staring at him with a stoic expression. Forcing a smile he said,

" Well actually me and Jessica were going upstairs to look around." Kikyou looked to the girl beside Inuyasha glaring slightly.

" We need to talk Inu."

" Well how about Jess?" asked Inuyasha motioning to the girl.

" Piss off slut. Go find some other guy to fuck." Said Kikyou levelly. The girl looked at Kikyou dumbfounded.

" Bitch," she muttered but left anyway. Inuyasha watched the girl waltz away. Snapping her fingers in front of his face Kikyou asked, " What can't you spend 5 minutes without checking out some girls ass?" Inuyasha turned his attention back to her and frowned.

" What do you want?"

" I just wanted to tell you I've seen you tonight with at least 6 different girls. I know you're doing it to get back at me and I'm just here to say it's not going to work. I know it's all meaningless and you still want me."

Inuyasha stared at his ex. ' How is she so damn perceptive?' Of course she was absolutely right. These girls meant nothing to him but he couldn't let her know that.

" If that's what you want to think then fine. I'm just having a good time, just because your jealous don't try and turn it around on me."

Kikyou's expression remained neutral. " I know you Inuyasha. These girls mean nothing. You want me and you know it." She left this statement linger until finally slinking off back to the crowd. Inuyasha frowned knowing that his little scheme had backfired. Now he had to think of something bigger, something that would really piss Kikyou off.

###

" Hey Kouga, I'm kind of thirsty," Said Kagome as she retracted from his arms.

" Oh I'll get it," Kouga offered but Kagome shook her head.

" No it's okay Kouga. I can go you just have fun, okay?"

He shrugged and continued to dance. Moving through the crowd Kagome finally reached the punch. Looking around she tried to spot Sango but couldn't see her. Grabbing a cup she dipped it into the punch and drank hurriedly. Her throat had become dry from not having liquids in a while. After she finished the cupful she grabbed another gulping it down fast. By her third she was feeling a bit strange. Disregarding the feeling she continued to drink until she had at least five cupfuls.

Once she finished she faced the room again. Everything was spinning fast and the music and lights where getting to her. ' What's wrong with me?' she thought while her vision doubled. Stumbling through the crowd she tried to find Sango.

" Sango…" she yelled slightly slurred. Stumbling past people she tried desperately to find her best friend. Feeling light headed and giggling she could feel herself falling. Suddenly she was grabbed around the waist by strong hands. " Sango?" she asked trying to suppress the food threatening to come up.

" Nope, sorry girl I'm not her," said a masculine voice from above her.

" Who are you then? Huh, well who are ya?" she asked aggressively trying to get up. She head the boy sigh and lift her to a standing position. She spun on the balls of her feet to face him. However with her lack of balance she ended up falling into him.

" Whoa girl, you need to settle down a bit," said the boy as she held her upright by her shoulders.

" Who are you to tell ME what to do!" she yelled trying to shrug him off. " Sango, Sango where are you!?"

" Look, I don't think you should be here in your condition. Why don't we go upstairs and try to get you sobered up?"

" What _condition?_ And why would I need to sober up? I'm not drunk, I never drink alcomahol… hiccup"

" Okay well I think we still better get you out of here before you do something you'll regret."

" Oh… I see. You want me to go upstairs with you. I'm not a naïve little girl you know. I know what that means!"

" Oh and what you that be?" amusement flickered through his voice. For the first time Kagome looked up at him. Seeing his rugged good looks and skater clothes she recognized him instantly.

" Hey I know you," she whispered. Inuyasha looked down at her shock in his eyes. ' Oh no, busted.'

" You're that hot skater guy that was making out with Rikki," she said giggling.

" Uh yeah… that's who I am. Now lets go upstairs where you can relax."

" I don't think so mister. Just because you're hot doesn't mean I'm going to let you take advantage of me!" Inuyasha stared at the girl as if she was crazy.

" Why would I want to take advantage of you? Look I'm just trying to help, if you don't want it then fine. But I'm warning you right now you'll regret it if you stay here."

Kagome huffed, " Whatever punk boy, I'm out of here." She stumbled out of his grasp and pushed her way through the crowd.

" Sango! Sango! You hoo? Sango where are you?" Bumping into people continuously Kagome could feel her vomit rising again.

" Hey Kagome!" She turned her head to see Kouga making his way towards her. ' Oh no' she thought she tried to keep from throwing up.

" Kagome are you alright? You don't look to good?" Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she said,

" I'm fine Kouga, just the ground keeps on moving. It's hard to balance."

Kouga looked at her appearance before realization hit him. " You're drunk."

" No I don't drink. You know that! Besides the only think I drank tonight was that punch," Kagome smiled widely and slumped into his arms. " You're such a good friend Kouga."

" Friend?" he asked.

" Yeah the bestest friend I could ever wish for. You're like my big brother. But you know I don't like you anymore than just a friend. I just didn't want to tell you because I thought it might hurt your feelings. Isn't that funny?" she giggled uncontrollably. She was to drunk to notice as he face fell and sadness crossed his features.

" Yeah Kagome that's really funny, okay look I want you to wait here while I find Sango. Don't move, do you understand me?" She nodded vigorously smiling happily. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her down onto a seat. After making sure she was all right he left.

Kagome watched the crowd move, swaying to the music. Her eyes felt really heavy and she could feel herself sliding down the couch. ' What have I gotten myself into?' she thought her head pounding.

Abruptly the music changed to get low. Kagome smiled broadly.

" I love this song!" she screamed getting up and running into the crowd. Her body moved to the music as she forgot about her nausea and headache. She just listened to the music and let her body move.

' 3, 6, 9 damn you're fine…

booty shock it shake it to me one more time…

get low…

get low…

get low…' She laughed as she felt a guy come up behind her and move his hands over her body. She turned and smiled seductively. She backed up motioning him to her with her finger. She looked back and spotted a table. Climbing onto it she started to dance again.

The guy followed her up and placed his hands on her hips. She did a body roll down so she was squatting then straightened her legs so her ass was at groping level. She then did another body roll up. Shaking her hips to the music. She turned to face the guy smiling.

" So you like what you see?" she laughed when he hastily nodded his head. " Well get ready then," she said pushing him back off the table so she was solitary. The song changed to Boom Boom by Britney Spears causing Kagome to smirk. She moved her body sensually to the beat of the song. She was barely aware of the crowds that were now watching her cheering.

She started to move her hands around her body seductively. She then moved her hands to the back of her top. Slowly she undid one of the ties. The crowd starting screaming louder. She then moved her hand to the next tie, the one currently holding her top to her body. Slowly, teasingly she grabbed it pulling slightly. Before she got to far she felt someone grab her hand.

She turned to see the guy from before.

" What do you want?" she asked angrily. " I was having fun!"

Inuyasha quickly grabbed the stings of the back of her top and tied them securely to the girl. " Yeah I'm sure you were, but I'm afraid you'll have to stop there. I know you can't think straight now but in the morning you'll be regretting this all."

" No I won't! I'm a big girl I know what I'm doing!" she yelled. Inuyasha could barely hear her over the booing of the crowd surrounding the table. Getting fed up he grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

" I'm getting you out of here. You might not now but in the morning you'll be thanking me."

" No I won't. I hate you! Let me go!" She yelled thumping hard on his back.

In a calming voice he said, " Look girl just try and relax. I'm not going to do anything to you."

" I don't believe you!"

" Fine then don't but I'm not letting you go until you're sober." Inuyasha climbed the step to the second story. Kicking open a door to a bedroom he dumped Kagome onto a bed. " Now we're just going to sit here until this party is over."

" Awe but that is boring!" she whined. Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat next to her,

" I don't care. I'm not letting you make an idiot out of yourself."

" What do you care if I make an idiot out of myself?"

" I know you're not like that. You're better than that." Kagome turned to him a smile on her face.

" Awe that is so sweet!" Kagome wiggled closer to Inuyasha smiling.

Inuyasha looked at her oddly." Oi girl, what are you doing?"

" I'm going to kiss you stupid!"

A shocked expression crossed Inuyasha's face. Quickly he put up his hands and said, " Ah no I don't think that's such a great id…" Kagome however didn't notice and leaned forward crushing her lips into Inuyasha's. She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue against his bottom lip. He obliged as he opened his mouth willingly. Kagome deepened the kiss as she massaged his tongue with her own. Inuyasha had to bite back a groan.

He could taste the alcohol in her mouth, but it tasted more like… punch. Inuyasha abruptly broke away from the kiss.

" I'll kill Miroku."

Kagome pouted as she felt him break away. Frowning she asked, " What's wrong?"

" You're drunk, this isn't right."

Anger surged through Kagome, " I know what I'm doing. I'm not a child I understand the consequences! Why does everyone think I can't handle myself? Kouga thinks I need him to protect me, Sango thinks I'm unstable and my mother couldn't give a shit! Well guess what?! I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me and I know what I'm doing!" She crushed her lips into his once again. Pushing him back onto the bed she crawled on top of him. She pulled is shirt off placing kisses on his chest.

" No, you're not thinking straight," said Inuyasha pushing her away from him. He expected her to burst out in another rage but it never came. Instead her face screwed up as tears streamed down her face.

" You don't want me. No one does," she sobbed getting off him. Inuyasha pushed himself onto his elbows and looked to the girl sobbing at the edge of the bed.

" What? I never said I didn't want you, but you're drunk. I couldn't take advantage of you like that."

She didn't seem to hear him as she said, " Everyone leaves me, no one cares about me."

" That can't be true. How about your parents?"

A spiteful smile twisted on her features. " My dad's dead. I never really see my mother anymore. She left my brother and me in the care of our nanny. "

" Well how about your friends?"

Kagome smiled slightly. " Sango's great, but she can only be there so much for me. She has her own life." Her smile faltered as tears started to stream down her face again. " I have no one." Inuyasha awkwardly patted the girls back. He wasn't used to people being emotional around him. He had no idea what he was meant to do.

" Well ah… how about a boyfriend?"

Sobbing she said, " I don't have one. I need to concentrate on school. Plus I don't feel that way about anyone I know."

" Oh well… ah… okay look girl I'm not very good at this. But I do know this, no one is ever alone. No matter what happens there will always be someone there for you," he smiled reassuringly. " Like right now I'm here for you, Kagome."

Kagome looked to him, " How did you know my name?"

Inuyasha realized his mistake. She didn't realize they had met before. " Oh, you told me. You might not remember because you were sort of out of it at the time."

" Oh. Umm… did you tell me your name?"

He smiled shaking his head, " Inuyasha."

" Well thanks Inuyasha." Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

" Hey it's no problem."

Unexpectedly the door opened to reveal Kikyou hanging off some guy. " Inuyasha?" she asked upon seeing him on the bed. Turning her attention to the girl on the bed she looked shocked. " Kagome?"

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and turned to Kikyou.

" Oh hi Kikyou. Hi Naraku."

Kikyou glared daggers at the girl. " Inuyasha I think we need to talk." Inuyasha noticed the anger in her voice. Shrugging he asked, " Hey Kagome will be alright for a while?"

Crossing her arms she replied, " I'm not a 2 year old." Inuyasha smiled and left the room with Kikyou.

" Okay what do you want now?" Kikyou glared at him voice cold and hard.

" You can't have me so you sleep with my look alike. How immature are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha started at her dumbly. What made her think he was going to sleep with Kagome? He then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. ' Oh that could it.' He thought looking down at his bare chest.

" Look Kikyou why do you care what I do. You broke up with me, remember. Who I sleep with none is none of your business."

" But her Inuyasha? You're more pathetic than I thought." Inuyasha clearly heard the jealousy in her voice.

" Look Kikyou what I do is none of your business. For someone who claims they don't like me you seem really interested in who I get with."

" Flatter yourself all you want. I'm just warning you that whatever you have up your sleeve won't work."

" What makes you think I have something up me sleeve?"

" I know your type Inuyasha. Kagome is not it."

" Whatever Kikyou. Now if you would excuse me I don't want to keep Kagome waiting." Smirking to himself Inuyasha entered the room Kagome was in.

In his head he was already devising the perfect plan to get back at Kikyou. Kikyou seemed really jealous of Kagome. So if he got with Kagome and not just a fling, but a serious relationship Kikyou would get really jealous and want him back. He could then dump Kagome saying it didn't feel right between them. Inuyasha smirked to himself. It was the perfect plan.

He smirk faltered however when he saw Kagome.

" Hey what's wrong?" he asked. Kagome looked really bad almost as if she was going to throw up. ' Oh no.' Inuyasha grabbed her hand and ran through the hall. Opening random doors he tried to find the bathroom. " Hang on Kagome," he urged searching the halls for the bathroom.

Finally finding it thrust her inside. She quickly ran to the toilet and let her stomach empty. The whole time Inuyasha was by her side holding her hair back.

###

Miroku looked desperately for his friend. Apparently someone had found out he'd spiked the drink and they were looking for him. He didn't see the problem considering people where already drunk. A little more liquor wouldn't hurt anyone. But still some of the jocks were apparently looking for crashes to beat up. This meant he and Inuyasha needed to get out of here before they got beaten the crap out of.

Miroku and Inuyasha were pussies though they could fight. Miroku just didn't like the odds much. Twenty buff Jocks against a hanyou and monk.

Miroku cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, " Hey Inu! Inuyasha!" Sighing when he heard no answer he made his way upstairs. Looking around he didn't see Inuyasha anywhere in the hall so started to look into the rooms. Most of them contained busy couples, but Miroku just said, " Oh sorry" and shut the door again. Several times he heard people yell after him, 'Pervert'.

" You have no idea how old that word is getting to me," he mumbled as he continued to check into rooms. All of a sudden he heard yelling. Running to the source he found Inuyasha sprawled out on the floor.

###

" Kouga have you seen Kagome? I can't find her anywhere," said Sango in a worried voice.

" Yeah I saw her just a moment ago. I can't find her anymore though. Some people said they saw her table dancing.

Sango looked at him incredulously, " What? Kagome wouldn't do that."

" She was drunk when I last saw her."

"But Kagome doesn't drink alcohol."

Suddenly Sango was pushed aside. " I couldn't help but over hear your discussion," said a girl's voice. Sango turned to see Kikyou standing there with a smug look. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. " Well if you want to know why she's drunk, I think someone spiked the punch. I know I've seen some punks here that I don't think go to our school. If you want my opinion they were the ones that probably did it."

Sango suddenly remembered an incident last holidays where a certain monk descendant filled the punch with liquor. ' I'll kill him' she thought.

" Okay well thank you for the info Kikyou. Now if you would excuse us we have to go beat the crap out of some skaters." Sango pushed her way through the crowd and toward the jocks. Once getting there she said, " Hey guys. I was just wondering if you could do us a favor." One of the boys stepped forward and said, " Yeah what is it Sango." Sango started to explain the situation. Once she was finished she said, " Okay what I was wondering was could you please find anyone who's a punk and doesn't go to our school and throw them out. While you are at it try and find Kagome." The group of boys nodded and departed to find any crashers.

" Okay Kouga, lets go upstairs and search." He nodded and followed the girl upstairs.

Sango was about to open a door when Kouga stopped her. " I don't think you want to do that."

" Why not! Kagome could be in there and in trouble." Sango forced the door open. Upon seeing the inside she blushed deeply and slammed the door shut.

" You can't say I didn't warn you." Sango mumbled something then asked,

" Okay then where could she be?"

" In her condition my guess would be the bathroom." Sango nodded and headed straight for it.

Bursting through the door she found her friend leaned up against the wall with some guy not wearing a shirt holding her shoulders.

" What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Kouga upon seeing the boy touching Kagome.

" Trying to keep her from passing out," Inuyasha responded barely noticing the intruders.

" Get off her you bastard!" Kouga aggressively grabbed Inuyasha by the arm to a standing position the punched him hard, throwing him to the ground.

###

Seeing his best friend sprawled out on the floor Miroku ran to him. " Hey dude are you alright?"

Inuyasha got up holding his head, " Yeah, some jerk just punched me for trying to help this chic. These people are crazy." Inuyasha looked up to see the guy that punched him holding Kagome in his arms.

" I think you two better leave before things get ugly," he warned.

Inuyasha growled about to refuse but Miroku stopped him. " Yah sure, we're gone," said Miroku grabbing Inuyasha's arm and dragging him away.

Inuyasha started to growl at Miroku, " What the hell did you do that for?"

" Well because they've got about 20 huge jocks after our heads."

" Feh I could take them"

Miroku rolled his eyes. " Whatever dude. This party sucks anyway, it's no loss if we leave a little early." Inuyasha shrugged. He knew Miroku was right but he would have liked a few extra hours with Kagome. Once he convinces her to go out with him his plan will be in full swing. It shouldn't be that hard considering she was all over tonight.

Once they reached the car Inuyasha got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

" So how did the plan go?" asked Miroku.

" Well…" Inuyasha spent the ride home explaining to Miroku the new plan.

###

Kagome heard distant voices calling her name. She managed a choked " Inuyasha?"

" No it's me girl. Sango. Hey who the hell is Inuyasha?" Kagome forced her eyelids open to see Sango and Kouga with worried expressions. Upon seeing the light above her she cringed.

" Oww, damn that hurts." She held her hand over her eyes trying to block out the headache that was slowly building.

She heard Sango laugh, " Welcome to the wonderful world of hangovers." Kagome cringed her nose.

" Where am I?"

Kouga answered with, " You're still at my house. The parties been over for a while but we were going to wait till you woke up to bring you home."

" Oh okay. Hey where did Inuyasha go?"

Sango and Kouga exchanged confused looks. " Who?" they asked in unison.

Kagome shook her head, " Oh, no one. Umm okay so are we going home now?" Sango nodded and helped her friend off the kitchen table.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder about Inuyasha. Was he even real or did she just imagine him? In the end she decided it didn't matter. Imaginary or not he helped her out and she appreciated that. Suddenly Kagome remembered something.

" Sango?"

" Yeah."

" Who was the guy you came here for?"

Sango's sweat dropped and she just replied, " I think you need your rest Kagome. I think you should stop talking altogether actually until all the alcohol in your system is gone." Kagome frowned but kept opn bugging her friend all the way home.

A/N: okay newest chapter.. my longest yet as a matter of fact. I had to do it really fast cos this was my only day off that I don't have any hmwrk.. u guys better appreciate this cos I blew off some frends just so I could finish this chapter.. okay well bbai luv random…


	11. school starts: let the drama begin

Messing Around

School starts: let the drama begin

" Inuyasha get your lazy ass off the damn couch and into your uniform," yelled a very pissed off Sess. Inuyasha opened a lazy eye to look over to his brother.

Inuyasha yawned, " Feh, just 5 more minutes." Inuyasha felt the blanket pulled off his body and curled up into a ball in response.

" No NOW!!!" yelled Sess, a dangerous edge in his voice. Inuyasha ignored his threatening voice, which he soon regretted. Sess sighed leaving Inuyasha snuggled up on the couch.

After 2 minutes and not being disturbed by his brother Inu sensed something was wrong. Opening his eyes slightly he caught sight of Sess holding a pair of shiny scissors in one hand and Inuyasha's skate shoes in the other.

" ARRGG, what the fuck are you doing?" he yelled jumping off the couch and tackling his brother to the ground. He made a wild grab for the objects in his brother's hand but Sess pulled them out of reach.

" Good to see your up. Now get ready!" Inuyasha ignored his comments his eyes trained on the precious treasure Sess was threatening. He made another wild grab for them but missed causing him to topple to the ground.

" Get ready," Sess repeated throwing the dirty skate shoes at Inu. Inuyasha grumbled angrily from the ground glaring up at his older sibling. ' Thinks he can boss me around! I'll show him, the bastard will pay' he mumbled seizing his skate shoes and examining them to make sure they were all right. Inuyasha glared fiercely at the scissors that Sess had threatened them with. " Don't worry he'll never get you my babies."

" Yo dude, your not talking to your shoes again are ya?" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku leaning on the doorframe. Inuyasha had to hold back a laugh at his friend's appearance. Miroku wore a white shirt covered in a green blazer. Instead of his usual baggy jeans he wore a pair slightly loose gray trousers.

" Man you look… spiffy?" Inuyasha couldn't contain his laugher as it erupted. He had to bend over because his stomach was beginning to hurt.

Miroku donned a sarcastic expression, " Yah dude, har har." He shifted his weight from the doorframe and started to walk towards Inu. " I see you'll be a big hit with the ladies if you come dressed like that."

Inuyasha looked down at himself to and back up at Miroku. " What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

" Well," Miroku adopted a thoughtful expression, " Nothing, except for the fact that you aren't wearing anything, well except your boxers" Inuyasha gave him an 'and?' expression. Miroku sighed. " So have you tried your uniform yet?"

While tossing cushions off the couch he replied, " Nah not yet."

" So you going to do it anytime soon?" Inuyasha shrugged flapping out his blanket. Putting the blanket down he stood up straight and asked,

" Hey Miroku, you seen my phone?" Miroku shook his head while placing the cushions back onto the couch and lying down. Grouching Inuyasha continued to tear the room apart in search of his lost phone. He'd almost demolished it when he heard a faint tune of Kelly Clarkson's 'anytime' coming from Miroku's ass. Miroku immediately jumped off the couch to reveal Inuyasha's phone.

" Kelly Clarkson?" questioned Miroku.

" Shut up man!" Inuyasha grabbed his phone clicking the center button. " Hello?"

" Hey dude," Inuyasha heard the echo of Miroku's voice in the background. He turned to face his friend who was speaking into his own phone. " What? Come on whenever I lose my phone I call it to find it. It's the obvious thing to do."

" Feh. Well I'm going to get changed." Inuyasha left Miroku to ponder the universe and went up to his room.

Kagome stared at her reflection. Her hair was down and she wore her same old boring uniform, short green skirt with a white shirt. " I hate school," she muttered. Truth was she didn't mind it that much. Her grades were above average and she was basically the most popular girl at school because of her good nature and good looks. Still she couldn't wait to get out and start her own life.

She couldn't wait to just get up and leave. Leave everything, her responsibilities and her problems, even Kouga. She had a faint memory of telling him how she felt. She felt a pang of guilt. She was going to tell him eventually but not in such a frank manner. She would have liked to try and soften the blow, but she guessed it was to late for that now.

She wished to death that she could just leave that night behind, although one good thing did come from the party.

The whole night she kept dreaming about the mysterious boy at the party. By now she had convinced herself that she had made him up in her drunken state. Still it was nice to reminisce, even if the events never happened.

" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… "

Inuyasha gave a deep growl. " It's not funny!!!"

Unable to speak from his laughter Miroku just nodded in a " yes it is" way. Inuyasha's scowl deepened as he suppressed the urge to beat the crap out of Miroku. Instead he picked a cushion and hurled it at his friend, " Just shut up."

" Okay, okay no need to get violent. Besides you don't look that bad, sort of."

" Dude, my pants are a size too small and my shirt is about 3 too big. What the hell was my brother doing?"

Miroku shrugged. " I dunno, but hey now the girls can check out your hot ankles." Once again Miroku burst into laughter.

" Shut up!" Inuyasha tried to pull down his pants so that they would cover his shoes; right now they were about ten centimeters to short. " Okay that's it I'm just wearing my jeans. I don't give a shit what they do I'm not wearing these pants!"

" Meh," Miroku shrugged. " Just don't be surprised if you get kicked out on the first day."

" Whatever."

Inuyasha went up to his room to get changed while Miroku entertained himself by watching cable.

" Hey Kagome ready to go?"

Kagome shifted her gaze to Sango as she came walking through her bedroom door. " Yeah I'm ready." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed out the door with Sango. " So Sango, you do know that I haven't forgotten bout that mystery guy of yours last night, right?"

Sango blushed a bright red. " Uh right, him."

Kagome nodded slowly saying, " Yes him."

" Well… he's nobody," Quickly Sango got into her car and started the engine. Kagome hopped into the passengers seat and stared at her friend.

" Hmm he must be pretty special if you won't even tell me."

" Special?" Sango spluttered. " That pervert is special in no way, shape or form. He's a dirty hentai!" Kagome sat back in her seat after her friend's outburst. She was glad she did because as soon as the car was out of park Sango slammed her foot down on the accelerator. Kagome let out a small 'eep' as she wrestled with her seat belt.

" Sango I don't want to die a virgin!"

Sango lips tilted into a smile as she released her foot from the accelerator and the car started to slow.

" His name is Miroku."

" Huh?" Kagome tilted her head to the side to see her friend. Realization hit her, " Oh my god, you mean that guy you slept with at the start of the holidays?"

Sango nodded.

" That's who you were looking for?"

Again Sango nodded.

" Well did you find him?"

" Yes. That bastard will never change. Just when I thought he might of he starts to grope me again. Oh and by the way, I'd bet money on it that he was the one that spiked the drink. He did the exact same thing at the last party I was at with him."

Kagome was too deep in thought to register the last part. Instead she said, " So do you love him?"

Sango looked over at Kagome, the quickly back to the road. " Well for a while I thought I did. I mean when I saw him with those other girls I swear I could feel my heart breaking. I cried actual tears over that bastard. I dunno I guess I just wanted to see him again one last time to know that the feeling was gone."

" Are they?"

Sango sighed loudly, " Well honestly, I don't know."

Kagome rubbed her arm comfortingly. " Don't worry I'm sure that you feelings will sort themselves out."

" Yeah I guess,"

" Dude this is much better."

Miroku looked up from the television to Inuyasha. " I'm telling you, they'll kick you out."

" Feh, does it look like I care?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow, " Well I know you couldn't give a shit but how about you're brother?"

Inuyasha paused before saying, " I'm not scared of that dog. He can bite me for all I care."

" Be careful what you wish for little brother," Sess's cold, stoic voice broke through the boys conversation causing Miroku to back away slightly. " Inuyasha, what are you wearing?"

Inuyasha glared at his brother, " Clothes."

" Don't be a smart ass Inuyasha, it will only get you into trouble."

" Feh, like I care. Come on Miroku, we're outta here." Inuyasha grabbed his school bag and stomped out the door.

" Ah, bye Sess" said Miroku nervously as he ran after Inuyasha.

After Sango parked her car in the student car park both her and Kagome made their way into the school. "Glad to be back?"

Kagome shook her head. " Nah not really, how about you?"

" Can't complain, schools a great distraction from the rest of the world." Kagome laughed as she linked arms with Sango.

" I'm so glad I have you."

" Me too."

" Hey Kagome, Sango, over here." Both smiled at their group as they walked over to them. As soon as Kagome arrived she could feel Kouga's discomfort to her. That guilt that she was feeling previously surfaced again. She smiled weakly at him and went to sit next to him.

" Hey,"

" Hey," he replied gruffly.

" Um, Kouga could we talk?"

" I think we might have done enough talking at the party." Kagome winced at his harsh tone. He went to turn away but she grabbed his sleeve.

" Kouga, I'm sorry. I like you, I really do. Just not in that way."

" Yeah I got that much from what you said before." He tried to turn away again, but she refused to let go.

" Kouga please, don't be like this. We've been friends since high school. Don't let this little thing wreck that for us."

He gave a small smile, " Yeah but Kagome I've loved you since we first met. I can't help the way I feel."

Kagome let go of his arm and looked down at her hands," Yah, neither can I."

" I won't give up, you know that don't you?"

" Kouga I want your friendship, that's all."

" But I love you,"

" I love you too. Just not in that way. You're a great guy Kouga, any girl would be lucky to have you."

" Just not you aye?" Kagome nodded solemnly. He smiled down at her wrapping his arms around her. He whispered quietly, " I won't give up."

"Lets take your car Miroku,"

" Why?" said Miroku looking from his bomb to Inuyasha's sports car.

" Because, I don't want Kagome to think I'm rich. I'm going to swoon her with my natural charms." Miroku looked doubtful but agreed anyway saying,

" Hey man this is up to you, however when you fail it will be me laughing at your rejected ass."

" Keh, like she'll reject me. She was all over me at the party and her at place. Okay so I was ' Blade' at her place and she was drunk at the party but that is not the point. She'll fall for me all over again."

" Gee not arrogant or anything are you?"

" Keh, whatever just drive monk." Miroku shrugged and shifted into first gear.

In Kouga's embrace Kagome opened her eyes to see all her friends staring at them. She retracted from the hug and smiled sheepishly.

" Ooh something going on there Kagome?" said Yuka in a suggestive tone.

Kouga answered saying, " Nah Yuka, we're just friends." He threw a meaningful look at Kagome. She couldn't meet his gaze. Sango saw this and pulled Kagome to the side while questions were thrown at Kouga.

" Hey girl, are you alright?"

" Yeah I'm fine."

" Well what was that about then?"

" Oh I was just talking to him. You know about the party and stuff. I feel so bad for what I said."  
" But you meant it right?"

" Yeah, but I didn't have to be so harsh about it. I'm never drinking at a party again. From now on I'm bringing my own water bottle and never letting it leave my sight!"

" Don't worry I'll get that monk if it's the last thing I do."

Kagome gave her a strange look. " Okay you've lost me there." However she didn't think that her friend was listening anymore. Sango was staring at a boy with a low ponytail and a scruffy appearance. Kagome waved her hands in front of Sango's eyes saying, " You ho, anyone home?"

Finally Sango stuttered out, " It's Miroku."

Pulling up into the school Inuyasha gave a low whistle. " Man this place is posh."

" No shit, some people pay up to 700 000 yen to send their kids here. To get scholarships here you have to be the best. Which by the way I am."

" Keh I could beat you're ass at soccer anytime, anywhere." Inuyasha hoped Miroku didn't take this seriously though. Even if he hated to admit it Miroku was the best.

" Ha ha ha, yah well you can take comfort in the fact that you're the best academically." Miroku covered his mouth and started coughing what sounded strangely like 'square'. Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

" It's not my fault I'm brilliant."

" Poor baby, I feel your pain I really do. I mean you don't study, barely go to class and still end up with honors."

" Keh, whatever monk. Lets get going, I think we need to go to the front office to get our timetables and stuff." Miroku nodded in agreement.

" Okay so Inuyasha, where might this front office be?" Inuyasha paused looking from side to side.

" Shit," Miroku hid a snigger with his hand and faking a coughing fit.

" Fine, what do you suggest we do then?"

Miroku brought his hand up to his chin in a thinking pose, " Well we could check out this place first. I mean we it's the first day. They don't expect us to be on time on the first day do they?"

Inuyasha pondered the idea before agreeing.

Walking through the school Miroku gasped every three seconds. " Oh my god dude, the have a fucking fountain. Shit, and a waterfall. What sort of school is this?"

" A rich one?" Inuyasha however wasn't as impressed as Miroku was. He was used to everything being seriously over done.

" They have a plane man!" Miroku nearly fainted as he saw a group of girls walk past. " Oh my god, look at the chics man. They're hot! I'm in heaven!" Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes as Miroku started to chase the girls he had just seen. Inuyasha didn't have to wait long until Miroku came back with a glowing red handprint across his face.

" It was worth it," Miroku assured his friend.

" Right…" Inuyasha started walking again until something caught his eye. " Hey Miroku look what I found,"

A smile broke out on Miroku's face. " Ah the office. Your smarter than I give you credit for Inuyasha,"

" Gee thanks. That means a lot to me," said Inuyasha sarcastically as he opened the door. Walking in he failed to realize someone was walking out. He felt a thump as someone hit into his chest. He looked down with a growl.

" Inuyasha? What the hell are you doing here? If this is another lame attempt to get me back forget it."

Inuyasha swallowed hard looking down at Kikyou. He still felt something when he looked at her. He just couldn't let her go. He plastered on a cocky smile, " Kikyou, the whole damn world doesn't revolve around you okay. I go to this school now. If you can't deal with it then too bad."

" Ha, you go to this school, don't make me laugh. How could you possibly go to this school?"

Miroku stuck his head into the office and replied, " Well actually he got a scholarship."

" Who asked you monk?" Miroku put up his hands in mock defense and backed away. Kikyou turned back to Inuyasha. She looked him up and down in a calculating stare. " You won't last a day here Inuyasha."

" Feh, we'll see about that."

She shrugged and walked away swinging her hips from side to side.

" You sure you want her back man?"

Inuyasha nodded, " Weird but I think I love her." Miroku gave him a questioning look.

" You sure it's not just indigestion or something?" Inuyasha punched his arm lightly saying,

" Don't be stupid Miroku."

" Just making sure," he said defensively. Walking into the office the receptionist told them both to take a seat. Obliging they both took a seat. Miroku marveled at how comfortable they were. " Hey dude, these chairs are more comfortable than my own bed. There's something fucked up with that."

" Dude shut up otherwise you'll get us kicked out." The receptionist looked at the two briefly before continuing to type.

Countless minutes passed while Inuyasha passed the time reading random posters plastered on the office walls. ' Smoking kills… boring. Don't drink and drive… still boring. Don't have sex, if you do you will get a disease and DIE… okay what the fuck?'

Inuyasha sighed slipping down into the chair. Coughing slightly he tried to remind the secretary of his presence. She looked up for a moment then back to the computer. Inuyasha contemplated faking a heart attack, then deciding it would take to much effort he opted for kicking Miroku.

" Ow, dude what was that for?"

" Why is this taking so long? We've been here for at least three minutes now."

Miroku donned a sarcastic voice, " Yeah I see what u mean. Ages aye?"

Growling Inuyasha stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and decided to be patient and wait. However patience definitely wasn't his strong point. He grabbed his bag and stomped out of the office. Calmly Miroku grabbed his bag and chased after his friend. " Geez Inuyasha, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know. Would it have killed you to wait a few extra minutes?"

Walking away from his friend Inuyasha replied, " Probably not, but why chance it?"

" Ah, you baka. I have no idea why…" Miroku suddenly cut off.

" 'Why' what?" Inuyasha faced Miroku to see him staring off into the distance. " What is it?" Inuyasha waved his hands in front of the monks face. " Hello? Anyone home?"

" I.. it's…" Miroku stuttered.

" Well spit it out!"

" Sango."

" Sango? Who the hell is that?" Miroku merely pointed. Inuyasha's gaze followed Miroku finger to a girl looking equally shocked as Miroku, and then he saw her.

" Kagome?"

The girl squinted then her eyes light up with recognition," Inuyasha?"

" Kagome?" Sango looked to her friend confused and looking for answers.

" Sango," said Miroku in a despite tone grabbing her hand.

" Miroku!" yelled Sango, slapping his hand away.

" Kagome," said Inuyasha happily as he eyed the girl.

" Inuyasha," she said excitedly.

" Kagome?" questioned Miroku. Inuyasha nodded. Miroku smiled widely twitching his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

" Hentai!" yelled Sango as she swiftly slapped Miroku across the face.

He cringed in pain but still managed a pathetic " Sango," Sango glared at him angrily and grabbed Kagome's hand dragging her away.

Inuyasha looked at his friend now holding his cheek gently. She shook he head from side to side. " Miroku, Miroku, Miroku…"

A/N: hey it's holidays now so I'll update heaps.. hopefully. I need something to stimulate my mind.. in the holidays I can feel it turning to mush.. I actually did some calculus problems just to be reassured that I could still do them.. but I think doing this would be much more fun.. plus I hate unfinished things.. R/R..


	12. hell hole

Messing Around

A/N: Just a quick note. This story can be seen to contain traces of storylines from clueless, skater boi the song, drive me crazy and probably numerous other places. However none of it was intentional. I'm sure a lot of other people have had this idea also as it seems like a fairly dull and common idea. I'm just letting you know that I didn't copy anything intentionally and that this story is mainly based upon an incident that happened at my school in year 9. I highly doubt the people involved in this incident are reading this though. However I have changed parts to make the story more entertaining. I swear on Inuyasha's grave (oh dear god no) that I have not intentionally plagiarized any content within this story. Well except the use of Inuyasha characters of course which I do not own.

Chapter 12

Hell Hole

" Excuse me young man but those jeans are not school uniform. Are you aware of this?" Inuyasha looked from the old man to his jeans then shrugged. " Well, I sort of assumed they weren't but you see there was a mix up in my uniform. It's a funny story actually…"

" We don't accept excuses at this school," the man glanced down at the papers in front of him, " Inuyasha."

" Sorry, it won't happen again sir," Inuyasha gave his usual charming smile. The man gave him an expressionless look. ' _Geez tough crowd'_ thought Inuyasha.

" I'm quite aware of your reputation Inuyasha. Your brother has assured me that you will cause no trouble here. However if you do there are severe consequences." Inuyasha nodded in understanding, however his attention wandered. He was fiddling in his pockets trying to find the packet of smokes he had left in there previously. "It is not smart to jeopardize your position in such as school as this. While here your options are unlimited. You are very intelligent Inuyasha. Your scores in our entrance exams were outstanding. I'm sure you will make the right choices while here." Inuyasha quickly looked up from his pockets when he realized the man had finished talking.

" Yes sir,"

" Okay well that's about it. You can collect you timetable and map from Miss. Itio at the front counter." Inuyasha nodded then stood to leave. " Oh and Inuyasha, just remember I'll be watching you." Inuyasha smirked then walked out of the office.

As soon as he can into Miroku's view he immediately asked, " How was it dude?"

" Keh, same old shit. Your intelligent… don't mess this up… blah, blah, blah. The old man reckons he's going to keep an eye on me. Keh, I'd like to see him try and keep up with you and me."

Miroku cracked a smile. " Yeah no one gets the better of us. Bad boys for life."

" You watch too much cable."

" I can't help it," shrugged Miroku. The principal once again emerged from his office and looked at Miroku.

" You next young man." Throwing a goofy grin back over his shoulder Miroku left into the office. Once he was gone Inuyasha went up to the front desk and asked sweetly, " Hello Miss, I was told I could get my timetable here."

" Name?" she asked without looking up. Inuyasha frowned, there was something strange about her voice.

" Inuyasha Kinto" she started typing away at her computer again. Eventually the printer next to Inuyasha came to life with a buzz and started to produce Inuyasha's timetable. Suddenly a map was slammed down on the desk in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave a small jump. " Here's a map to the school". It was hard not to notice her the nasal voice that could rival Fran Drescher's. Inuyasha's face scrunched in pain, as his ears lay flat on his head.

" Something wrong darlin?" Inuyasha plastered on a fake smile.

" No nothing it all. Thanks for my stuff."

" No problem." Inuyasha had to force himself not to cringe in pain. '_God what a voice' _he thought while grabbing his stuff and getting out as fast as possible.

Once outside he started to dig into his pockets for the smokes. Grabbing them he quickly stuck one into his mouth and with a flick of his lighter he ignited it. Breathing in deeply he savored the smoke as it filled his lungs.

" You know those will kill you,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes visibly." No shit, tell me something I don't know," Inuyasha inhaled another deep breath. " Well that was quick. How did it go?"

" Huh?"

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he suddenly realized that this very feminine voice didn't belong to Miroku. He spun round quickly, too quickly. The smoke he had been inhaling went down the wrong way choking him. His eyes widened at the sight of Kagome but he didn't exactly get a chance to use his charms on her before the smoke took a strangle hold of him.

"Shit," he managed before dropping his cigarette and doubling over coughing violently.

" Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Kagome quickly ran to his side patted him lightly on the back. He couldn't answer, just kept coughing. " Do you want some water?" she asked panicked. Inuyasha nodded vigorously though his coughs. Kagome quickly dropped her backpack to the ground and started to rummage through it. She started to throw out numerous items in her search for some water. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw her take out five massive books, a first aid kit, three packets of pocky, a packet of ramen, what looked like a journal, a hot water bottle, two pencil cases, a wallet, some streamers, a few CD's, a discman, a pocket computer and some sports clothes. _God I'm gong to choke to death, and all because she packs too much shit._ Finally she pulled out a water bottle, unscrewing the top quickly she thrust it at Inuyasha. He accepted greedily gulping down the contents in two seconds flat.

Letting out a breath he gave a lopsided grin to Kagome, " Thanks babe. That really helped."

Kagome smiled back taking her water bottle off him. " That's no problem, we wouldn't want you to suffocate before school's even started." She paused for a second before frowning. " Wait, did you just call me babe?"

" Uhh, yeah." He replied in his usually cocky tone.

Her frown turned to a scowl, " Who do you think you are to call me such a derogatory name!"

Inuyasha's lips slanted into a smirk. " Oh sorry, how about wench?" She growled glaring at him.

" Why did I even bother to help you? I think I've misjudged you Inuyasha."

" Oh?" He raised a single brow giving a questioning look.

" Yeah, I thought you were different. But you're nothing but a stupid, cocky… JERK!" Inuyasha pouted slightly but Kagome failed to notice. Instead she huffed as she bent down to pick up her things. As she stuffed all her belongings back into her bag Inuyasha took hold of her journal. He didn't even get a chance to turn it the right way round before Kagome snatched it off him.

" That's private," she stated simply shoving it back into her bag.

" Don't' get your knickers in a twist. I wasn't going to read it, I was just trying to help you."

" Don't you dare talk about my knickers!" Kagome fumed. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle. " What?" she snapped angrily.

" Nothing, you just look cute when you're angry. That's all." Inuyasha smirked as her cheeks blossomed a nice rosy colour. However as soon as she caught sight of his smirk he saw the anger return to her eyes.

She walked right up to him, looking him straight in the eye and poked him hard in the chest, " Don't think you can sweet talk me mister."

He grabbed the hand she had used to poke him. Pulling her closer so she was up against his chest he whispered, "Wouldn't dream of it." She glared hotly at him, pulling her hands back and pushing him away.

" Argh you pervert."

" What? You think I'm a pervert?" He gave his best puppy dog look. Throughout his years of experience he found that his doglike features helped to portray this look to a T. She stared at him, into those cocky mischievous eyes and wondered what happened to the guy she had met at the party. She could see he was the same person but he also seemed so different to how she remembered. Although she was drunk at the time so that might have something to do with her memory not serving as it should have.

After a while she finally replied, " Yes I think you're a filthy pervert." He didn't expect this response. This girl was just full of surprises.

" Okay well if you already think I'm a pervert I might as well take full advantage of that." Alarm bells started to go off in Kagomes head. Just as well because it prepared her for what was about to come. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her pulling her into his arms and lowered his head to hers. Luckily she turned her head to the side just in time so he ended up planting a kiss on her cheek. " Aw now why did you have to do that?" he questioned still not relenting his firm grip around her waist. This didn't stop her from trying to escape though. She squirmed around trying to loosen his grip. It didn't work. So Kagome decided to try and talk things out.

" You know I'm grateful to you for helping me at the party. Your right I would have regretted it."

Inuyasha frowned deeply at the change her in attitude._ 'What's she up to?'_" Oh so you remember what you did then? I would have thought you were to wasted to remember anything."

" No I remember," Kagome assured. She shifted her gaze to Inuyasha's arms encircled around her waist. "But you know I don't owe you anything." She paused giving a rather pointed look at his arms around her waist. He didn't move an inch, just looked at her expectantly. "You saved me and I'm grateful, I really am. But that doesn't mean you can grab me in the middle of school and expect me to just accept it without a fight."

" Hmm really, because I would have to disagree. I think you do owe me."

She crossed her arms over her chest. " Fine, what do you want?"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. " I want you."

She gave him a deadpan expression. " What?" She wasn't sure if she had heard him properly. Had he just said he 'wanted her' in the middle of the school? _'The Inuyasha I met before wouldn't even take me when I was throwing myself at him. Now this one won't keep his hands to himself. This is definitely not the same guy I met before.'_ she concluded.

" You heard me. I… want… you" he pronounced each word with great emphasis. Kagome drew back, well as far back as his hold would let her. Inuyasha noticed as she started to fidget obviously feeling really uncomfortable. It was then that he started to ponder whether or not he was taking the right approach to this girl. These cheap pick-up lines and forward attitude might have worked for other girls, but Kagome wasn't one of those 'other girls'. _'I need to bring out the big guns'_

Kagome stared at him uneasily. Was he serious? His eyes told her yes but another part of him, a more playful part said that he was just kidding around. She decided she didn't want to play his little game anymore and was going to get out of it the only way she knew how… to scream bloody murder. She moved towards him and stood on her tippy toes to get as close to his ear as possible. She had a feeling that no matter how far away she was he would be able to hear her just as fine but just incase. Leaning forward she whispered, " If you don't let me go right now I swear I'll scream rape."

" I'd like to see you try" he replied in a smug voice. Determination and stubbornness shined in her eyes as she took in a deep breath. Inuyasha took his chance and crushed his lips against hers. He could tell she was shocked as she jerked backwards, her scream effectively muted. At first she tried hitting him, trying to get him off her but he just held her to him. Once she calmed down he smiled into the kiss knowing he had gotten the upper hand. '_I knew getting this girl would come around. If I play my cards right after this kiss she'll be begging me to take her.'_ He brought his hand up to her neck pulling her forward slightly to intensify the kiss. To his shock she started to give into the kiss. Leaning in towards him she deepened the kiss pulling his head down to meet hers. His head was swimming right now. Something about her kiss made him want her, and not just for the purpose of revenge. Teasingly her tongue flicked against his bottom lip and she encircled her arms around his neck. Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss smirking.

" I knew you'd fall for me,"

An evil grin passed Kagomes features, of course Inuyasha was too busy dwelling on his victory to notice. "Oh you think so do you?" She subtly moved her hands to rest on his shoulders.

" Please, no girl can resist me," he boasted.

" Really?" In one swift motion she brought her knee up to hit Inuyasha in the groin. He doubled over in pain releasing Kagome of her cage. She quickly escaped grabbing her bag and only turning around to yell back at him,

" You self absorbed egotistical prick! I could sue you for sexual harassment!" She paused before continuing to yell, "I won't just fall for you because you used some cheap charm and kissed me! Oh and by the way you're a really bad kisser. Your nothing but a… a… PIG!" As she walked away Inuyasha glared at her back from his position on the floor.

" Okay you don't like babe or wench. How about I just call you, BITCH!?" Inuyasha yelled after her. She didn't turn around, just continued to flounce away.

Inuyasha scowled. He could almost hit himself for not seeing this coming. He knew Kagome wasn't like those other girls. When she started to kiss him back he should have realized something was off. She smelt so good though it was intoxicating. While kissing her it was all he could think about. _'Damn wench, she did that on purpose'_ He slowly got up off the ground holding his crouch. _'God this kills. When she's mine she's going to pay for this'_ he thought wickedly.

" Way to go Romeo. Wasn't that the girl that was met to ' fall for you all over again'?" Inuyasha turned to face his friend painfully, a wide smile suddenly gracing his features. Miroku couldn't help it as he cringed back scared. " Oh no, what are you so happy about?"

" I'm going to have fun with this one."

" Uh huh." Miroku gave him a weird look. " Are you sure you can get her? I mean she is a prep and somehow I don't think she's as easy as Kikyou." Inuyasha growled, so Miroku quickly added, " No offence."

" Keh, she'll be begging me to take her home by the end of the day." Inuyasha had once again adopted his usual cocky tone to which Miroku couldn't help but roll his eyes. Suddenly a smirk played across the young monks lips.

" So how much you willing to bet?" Inuyasha looked over to his friend who was smiling widely. Giving an undignified snort he replied, " Miroku, I don't want to take your money."

This only caused Miroku's smile to widen, " I have a feeling about this girl, she's smart. She won't be as easy to seduce as you think."

" Keh, I had her under my thumb at her place."

" Ah but you see," Miroku sat on a nearby bench and switched into 'wise best friend' mode. Inuyasha gave a loud sigh and sat next to him. " When at her house she was not surrounded by her peers. Here at school she is likely to be a totally different person. Believe me she'll care what they think, and somehow I doubt they'll approve of a skater misfit." Inuyasha merely shrugged leaning back on the bench.

" I know this girl. I know how her mind works. I just have to change my game plan, that's all." Miroku's sly grin returned.

" Are you willing to bet 5000 yen on that?"

" Keh, sure. She'll be my girl by the end of the day otherwise I'll give you 5000 yen. But you know I hate to take your money." It was Miroku's turn to shrug.

" I have a feeling she'll be a hell of a lot more than you expected." Inuyasha looked at his friend suspiciously.

" Is there something that you aren't telling me?"

Miroku feigned shock, " Inuyasha how could you say such a thing?" Inuyasha replied with a glare. " Okay, okay, it's just that she IS Sango's friend. Oh and plus she DID kick you in the balls. But other than that nothing but my better judgment is leading me to place this bet. Expect the unexpected."

" I've said it before and I'll say it again, you watch too much cable."

" Kagome," Sango whined. " What am I going to do? He's at the school!" Kagome was barely listening though as her thoughts dwelled on Inuyasha. _What a jerk. How dare treat me like that. _She couldn't keep the disappointment away though. A small part of her wanted the Inuyasha she met at the party to be real." KAGOME!!!" Quickly she snapped out of her thoughts and faced her hysterical friend.

" Calm down," She placed her hands on either side of Sango and encouraged her to breath slowly. " You can handle this, besides he's just a boy." Sango's breathing quickened as she began to panic again.

" He's… not… just…a boy…" Sango said between breaths. "He's a… perverted… son… of a…" She couldn't finish her sentence however as she burst out in tears. Kagome quickly grabbed her, holding her close to her chest.

" Shhh, Sango. It's going to be alright." Kagome stoked her hair as Sango cried on her shoulder, literally.

" Kagome, he broke my heart once. I can't, I won't let him do it again," she whispered. Kagome could see her friend was in pain. It killed her that she couldn't do anything except for it except comfort her. _'If this is what love does to a person, I never want to fall in love'_ she thought spitefully. Sango was one of the strongest people she knew, but even she was vulnerable to the cruel irony of love.

" Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at her friend's red, tear stained face, " Yeah?"

" That Inuyasha guy is real." Kagome laughed suddenly.

" Yeah Sango, I noticed that too. I went and talked to him for a bit. He doesn't seem like the perfect guy I remembered him to be. He's actually a big bum."

" A bum?" Sango questioned.

Kagome gave an embarrassed smile. " Aww come on Sango. You know I don't like swearing."

" So… he's not the perfect guy… you expected him to be… So what… No guy is…" she said between hiccups. " Maybe you… should still… give it a… chance…" Kagome contemplated her friend's words for a moment before dismissing the idea.

" No Sango I don't think so. After seeing the pain you suffered from Miroku, I don't think going out with his friend would be the best idea." Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome.

" Girl, I just want to see you happy. Do whatever you think will make you happy."

Kagome adopted a dark look muttering, " Maiming the jerk would make me happy."

Sango let go of her friend looking up, " What was that?" Kagome suddenly smiled laughing nervously,

" Huh? What? I said nothing." Sango gave her a calculating stare.

" You're a bad liar." Kagomes head drooped as she gave a load sigh. Mentally she cursed herself for being an honest person. " So what happened when you went to talk to Inuyasha?"

" Oh nothing of importance, he didn't kiss me or anything." Kagome thought that saying it outright might confuse her friend into doubting the occurrence. However it worked in the quite opposite way. Instead Sango picked up on the unsteadiness of her voice as she said kiss and jumped at the opportunity.

" Oh my gosh! He kissed you?"

Kagome looked horrified. " No! No I said that he didn't," assured Kagome shaking her head to emphasize her point.

Sango once again picked up on her bluff. " So how was it?" Kagome blushed deeply hitting her friend lightly. " Well?" Sango persisted.

Kagome turned her head away and mumbled, " It was alright."

Sango smiled with delight. " So why again are you not going to go out with him?" Kagome turned her head to face her friend. Fire flickered in her eyes as her recollection of the events sparked her anger. Sango unconsciously leant back while asking, " Are you alright?"

Kagome make a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl. " That stupid jerk. First he insulted me then grabs me and tries to kiss me!"

" Tries?"

" Yeah the first time he missed," explained Kagome before continuing with her story. " Then I tell him I don't owe him anything for what he did. He says I do owe him. So I ask what he wants." Sango nodded along with the story taking in all the information as her friend raged on. " The he says he wants ME! So I tell him if he doesn't let me go I'll scream rape. So what does he do?" Kagome didn't wait for an answer as she yells, " HE KISSES ME!" Sango jumped back in fright. Kagomes breathing heavily, her eyes still filled with anger when random people who are passing by start to wolf whistle and yell, " Way to go Kagome!"

Her anger is immediately replaced by embarrassment. She hides her head in her hands as she groans. _Great now the whole school will probably know._

" So umm…" Kagome looked to Sango who was moving back to sit closer to her. " He kissed you? What was it like?"

It looked like she wasn't going to respond. However after a while she moved closer to Sango and started to talk in a quiet voice. " Well at first it was really bad. He just crushed his lips against mine and I was struggling to get away. It was harsh and had no meaning. I think he was just doing it to get to me. But after a while it got better. I felt something change in him. He was more gentle." Kagome lightly touched her lips.

"Then what happened?" asked Sango hanging on Kagomes every word.

Kagomes smiled slightly, "Well of course by then I'd come up with a plan to escape. I kissed him back, giving him a false sense of security. Then I kicked him in the balls."

Sango's eyes widened," You did what!"

Kagome shrugged. " Well he wouldn't let me go. I had no choice." Sango began to laugh as she imagined her innocent, loving friend kicking Inuyasha where it hurts. Kagome joined in the laugher and Sango wrapped her arms around her ruffling her hair playfully.

" That's my girl."

" What you got first?" Inuyasha grabbed his timetable scanning the subjects. He groaned slightly.

" Calculus. What about you?" Miroku frowned at his timetable. Turning it from side to side he tried to decipher the mysterious code.

" I have…" he turned it one more time just for good measure. " P:11" Inuyasha grabbed the paper off his friend and held it up the right way. Scanning it roughly he said, " Okay you have soccer first. You know for someone so wise you're pretty dumb." Miroku glared at his friend.

" Yeah well for someone with exceptional physical skills you sure suck at soccer. Besides intelligence can be exhibitated in many different ways."

" Exhibited," corrected Inuyasha.

" Exactly my point."

" Keh."

Turning away Miroku waved. " Well this is my stop. See you at lunch." Inuyasha nodded waving back. Making his way through the halls he looked for room 1:01. '_Damnit it's like a maze in here'. _Looking from side to side Inuyasha tried to look at all the classroom doors. '_Okay I see 4:09 and 4:07… Okay I'm lost.'_ Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl. Running his hands through his hair he tried to calm himself down and tried to reason out his options. '_Well I could try looking at the map again or I could try asking for help. But then again I could just ditch. It's not like I really need calculus anyway.'_ He decided on the later option. However that idea went out the window when he saw Kagome walking down the hall opposite him. Before thinking he yelled out, " Hey Kagome." She turned to face him with a smile. However as soon as she caught sight of his face it turned to a scowl.

" What do you want?" she asked folding her arms across her chest and squaring her shoulders.

He walked over to her smiling nervously and subconscious moving his hands in front of his genitals. "Come on Kagome, you can't still be angry about what happened before. I was just having a little fun." Kagome glared at him hard. _So he was just joking around._

" Yeah, well it wasn't funny."

Inuyasha smirked. " Well I guess that all depends on which perspective you choose to take. For where I was standing it was pretty entertaining. Plus I did get to kiss you."

" So you think that playing around with me is funny do you? Well let me just tell you that your kiss had no effect on me what so ever."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow still smirking, " Okay then how about we try again and see if that one has an effect?"

Kagome's glare, if possible got more intense. "You may think that you're this player that can get any girl he wants, but let me tell you you're not going to get anywhere near me."

" Who says I even want you?"

Kagome gasped, " You did you idiot! Just half an hour ago you said you wanted me."

Inuyasha gave an indifferent shrug, " Well that was half an hour ago you know. My attention wanders." Inuyasha smirked at his own brilliance. This girl wasn't like any of the others, so if he acted as if he wasn't interested then she would like him. Who could argue with that logic?

" So you'll leave me alone then?" she asked hopefully.

He gave a spiteful laugh, " What you think you can just kick me and I'll let you go that easy? You'd be that lucky."

She frowned mumbling, " Well you did deserve it."

Inuyasha smiled, laughing slightly, " Yeah I guess I did sort of deserve it." Kagome frowned, _so he could hear me. Mental not to self: don't voice anything you don't want dog boy to hear._ Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome but still far enough so that he wasn't in kicking, punching, scratching or throwing range. " Okay I admit I was being a jerk. But I want to make it up to you. How about we go to the movies or something?"

Kagome gave him a strange look before declining his offer. " I don't think that's such a good idea." She turned and started to walk away but Inuyasha quickly grabbed her by the elbow.

" Hey come on? Why not? I mean it's just a movie." Kagome shook her head. Possible situations involving a corny romance movie, a dark cinema and Inuyasha flashed through her mind.

" Yeah I just don't think we're compatible okay." Once again she tried to leave, and once again Inuyasha stopped her.

" What are you talking about? We don't even know each other. How can you assume we're not compatible if you haven't even gotten to know me?" Kagome frowned at his logic. It made sense, she just didn't want to believe it did. Besides she had gotten enough of his personality this morning.

" I don't want to go out with you okay. Just leave me alone." _Hmm_ _maybe Miroku was right. Maybe she won't succumb as easily as I initially though. _Inuyasha smirked to himself at the challenge.

" Well you weren't saying that at the party. In fact you were doing quite the opposite, you know with you kissing me and stripping me of my shirt. By the way you wouldn't be able to get that back for me would you?"

Kagome sighed in frustration, " Look I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing. Just like you said right? I would do something I would regret and I guess that was you."

" Keh I wouldn't do a drunk chic, especially not a preppy one."

" Hmm but you wouldn't mind doing me when I sober then, is that what your saying?" she accused.

" Well I wouldn't mind but it's a bit of a ask if really want to know. I don't just do random bitches." Inuyasha jumped backwards as she made a swipe for him. " Hey I was just joking, I would do you anytime." Inuyasha laughed as she made another swipe at him but this time he caught her hand.

" Okay fine you don't want to go out," Inuyasha gave an apathetic shrug dropping her hand. " Well could you at least tell me where room 1:01 is?"

Kagome shot him a questioning look, " You do year twelve calculus?" After nodding Inuyasha frowned at her astonished gaze.

" What? I'm not stupid you know!" he snapped. " That's why I'm here, I got an academic scholarship." As Kagome absorbed his words she couldn't believe her ears. This guy got a scholarship into this school? Then she reasoned how else would he get into this school. He obviously didn't have the money to actually pay to be at the school. He seemed so unconcerned about anything but girls that his academic achievements came as a shock to her. For a while she was speechless.

" Well are you going to show me where this place is or not?" At once Kagome found her voice.

" Why should I?"

Inuyasha smirked. " Well considering that you knew what subject I was doing when I only gave you the room number I'm taking a guess that you do the subject as well." Inuyasha looked at her for confirmation. She glared back at him. He smiled in triumph. " Considering I'm going to the exact location that you are it's wise that you should show me which way to go. You wouldn't want me to be late would you?"

Kagome continued to glare, " Darn, you really are smart." Her face suddenly paled as she glanced down at her watch. " Oh bother, we're late." She quickly straightened out her skirt and held her bag securely, then started to run down the hallways.

" Hey wait!" yelled Inuyasha after her. He started to grumble as he ran after the girl. _'She's just not responding to anything I throw at her. I was forward with he and she rejected me. Although I did find out how cute she is when she's mad. Okay and I tried to be nice and she still rejected me. What am I doing wrong, she loved me before. Man I hate it when Miroku's right'. _Quickly catching up to her he tried to talk to her. " So uh Kagome you do senior Calculus to then?"

She nodded not bothering to verbalize her response. Right now she was concentrating on making it to class before the whole thing was over. She was still nowhere near her classroom. '_Darn this school for being so big!'_ She thought ruefully.

" So your in year twelve then?"

Again she didn't bother to verbalize her answer as she shook her head. She looked over to Inuyasha who looked like he was out for a leisurely jog. He easily matched her pace while still managing to hold a conversation and that cocky smile of his.

" Okay so if you're not in year twelve then what are you doing in a year twelve calculus class?"

Kagome frowned as she realized that she couldn't answer without verbalization. She slowed her pace down so she could answer him.

" I was home schooled for a while. I'm ahead of in most subjects so they put me in some year twelve classes."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. " A smart bitch are you? I better watch my back then."

Kagome sped up her pace trying to out run him. She ignored the fact that he was half demon and could probably run as fast as her car. " Don't call me bitch."

Kagome didn't have to see his face to realize he was smirking. " But you didn't like babe or wench," he replied seemingly innocently.

Sarcasm laced her reply. " Gee now why do you think that might be?" She pumped her legs harder now that the classroom was in sight. Arguing with Inuyasha was really taking it out of her.

Inuyasha noticed Kagomes relieved look as she laid eyes on a white building. Squinting slightly he made out the room numbers. There on the farthest white door in bold black writing were the digits 1:01. The building was still at least 250 meters away. Inuyasha only pondered the idea for a second before quickly grabbing Kagome around the waist and lifting her over his shoulder. She shrieked with fright as she felt the floor beneath her feet disappear. Thumping his back she yelled, " What are you doing? Put me down you b…" Suddenly Inuyasha took off towards the classroom. The speed caused Kagomes sentence to cut short with a scream. Inuyasha's ears lay flat on his head.

" Shut up bitch otherwise you'll give me permanent damage." This only caused her to scream louder. Inuyasha cussed himself for not seeing that coming. As soon as he got to the classroom Inuyasha dropped Kagome on her bum and rubbed his ears. He could still hear ringing which he was sure wasn't natural. Kagome picked herself moodily off the floor.

" Thanks for the ride dog boy" she said snidely, voicing her obvious dislike for him. Opening the door to the classroom she flounced in before slamming it shut in Inuyasha's face.

" You're welcome bitch," he muttered.


End file.
